Amores Cortesanos
by entropia86
Summary: Tercera vez que lo modifico: Ella siempre significo el todo en mi vida, pensé que podría ser su príncipe azul, convertirme en él a medida que más estuviera a su lado. Pero, ella ya lo encontró y no he sido yo. Mientras Ritsu sufre, Mugi toma la decisión de dejar de ser la que observa debajo del escenario, ahora ella quiere tomar el protagonismo. (suena mejor?)
1. Chapter 1

Bueno es mi primer fic de esta pareja, lamento sí no está buena la reseña.

No soy dueña De K-on

Primero que nada, sí hay algún error lo siento, Lo publique apenás lo termine de escribir. Espero sus comentarios.

Amores cortesanos.

La primera vez que la observe fue cuando éramos unas simples niñas en pleno periodo escolar. Me sentaba en el fondo mientras que ella más al inicio de la fila, ella llamaba la atención desde el principio. Sus cabellos negros, su piel como la porcelana y por supuesto una de pocas personas del curso que usaba la mano izquierda para escribir. Hasta el día de hoy ella intenta pasar desapercibida e intentar no llamar la atención, pero no puede… a medida que hemos crecido juntas más personas la encuentran atrayente. Su personalidad ayuda mucho, ella es una princesa que hay que rescatar de la torre más alta, que para merecerla hay que combatir con un fiero dragón.

Lo reconozco me convertí en su primer príncipe, en su bufón, y también finalmente en quién velaba por ella acompañándola en todo momento.

Al final cuando ambas crecimos lo suficiente, ella me terminó de catalogar como su mejor amiga, quién le asustaba y por supuesto en su bolsa de boxeo personal.. Fundamos juntas un club de música ligera, conocimos a más personas que se sumaron a un sueño que contagié con mi exagerada energía. Pero, también hice que ella brillará aún más en el escenario de la escuela y las miradas se centraron en ella aún más que antes. Hasta el punto que un club de fans se creó con el único objetivo de admirar su belleza y talento sin igual. En ese tiempo atine a sonreírle, encontrar el chiste y meterme con ella.

En ese tiempo, durante esos años que usábamos el uniforme escolar, debí de sincerarme con ella en vez de recibir los golpes sobre mi cabeza que con el tiempo hicieron que todos nos tomaran como un dúo de comedia. Pero, con mi forma de ser… ¿cómo podía demostrarle mi cariño sin hacer que ella se alejará de mí? La respuesta fue sencilla, sería quién estuviera a su lado buscando la forma que ella reaccionará para que brillara aún más. A mí ya me dolía mirarla, y por eso agradecí que siempre estuviera en la oscuridad del escenario, pocas veces alguien dirigía la mirada a quién tocaba con esmero y actividad las paletas. Con una sonrisa tatuada en el rostro pasé el instituto, disfrutando los momentos a su lado, esperando el momento en qué esas canciones llenas de cursilería se volvieran realidad para ella, para mi princesa Mio.

\- ¿Crees que este vestido me queda bien?-

Esa pregunta me sacó de mis pensamientos, retire mi mirada de mis apuntes para dirigirla a la puerta del baño, en dónde Mio estaba aún con los cabellos mojados, mostrándome la prenda que había elegido para esta importante cita. Lo primero que note fueron los cabellos, luego vi el vestido, tragué saliva y creo que envidié la suerte del joven que se había atrevido a invitarle. Sonreí y sin saber que decir asentí con la cabeza.

\- Sí- afirme desviando mi mirada de su cuerpo que recibía las gotas de sus cabellos aún mojados-

Apreté mi mano, y para seguir demostrando que estaba favor de las decisiones de mí mejor amiga, camine hasta estar a su lado, tomar su mano derecha y llevarla a la silla en dónde antes estaba sentada. Busque una de las toallas secas y me coloque detrás de ella para con delicadeza (cosa extraña en mi) secar los cabellos con sumo cuidado. Deteniéndome en la punta de ellos, para pasar la toalla sobre ellos sin permitirme en ningún momento que mis manos desnudas tocaran un mínimo fragmento de su piel.

Mi boca se reseco y mi mirada se centro en una gota del elemento incoloro que paso de uno de los mechones hasta el hombro y de ahí transitó, de forma descuidada dirigiéndose hacia la espalda. No sé porqué mi mente pensó que esa gota iba a lograr quitarme la sed y satisfacerme. Bajé mi cabeza, por acto reflejo, sin pensarlo más allá de desear beberla. Mi mirada se dirigió al rostro de Mio, descubriendo con terror verdadero, un sonrojo incomodo por parte de ella. Su cuerpo rígido me debía de haber alertado de qué la estaba asustando. Vi la gota deseada y detuve a tiempo mis acciones impertinentes, y la seque con la toalla y así me aleje de su lado.

\- Percebes- murmure con una sonrisa ladina-

La reacción de ella fue instantánea y como lo predije su enrojecimiento se borró al golpear mi cabeza, y yo obtuve lo que sembré durante todos estos años un leve insulto que era uno de los pocos cariños que me permitía obtener de ella.

Soy una idiota…

Cerré los ojos e imite unos gestos de dolor que eran sumamente exagerados, hace un par de años que logré ser inmune a ellos, pero no a ella.

\- Auch MIO- CHUAN la próxima usa algo más para sacarte el estrés.

Cuando abrí los ojos la observe nuevamente, ahora ella sonreía ocultando su sonrisa con sus hermosas manos. Ahora ella se veía más tranquila, quizás necesitaba explotar un poco y golpear una dura cabeza como la mía. Me alegré saber que le era de utilidad, me volví a acercar a ella para extender la mano hacía ella y recibirla con un apretón de manos y así arrastrarla para que se levantará de la silla. La miré con seriedad y con un envión hice que ella diera una vuelta. Silbe para alabarla con ese gesto.

-Sí él no te invita lo más caro del menú… dímelo para así llevarlo directamente al oculista- bromee para guiñar un ojo con coquetería-

Mio me escruto con sus ojos color tormenta, más de una vez desee ahogarme en ellos, me fascinaban y los encontraba únicos. Ahora mismo no podía permitir un titubeo en mi voz, más tarde luego de que ella pasará por la puerta me permitiría unos minutos para demostrar mi debilidad y también sentimientos.

Mi sonrisa se mantuvo en mi rostro sin llegar a borrarse, no me pasaba lo mismo con mi mirada ya que no pude mantener la batalla con los de ella y tuve que bajarlos hasta colocarlos en otro sitio. Ella aprovecho esos segundos para acercarse y con un movimiento temerario me abrazo con ternura, ahora era yo la que se quedo quieta… sentí cómo ante esa acción ella me destrozaba completamente dejándome sin alguna defensa que hiciera mella contra su respiración y perfume que me embargaba mis sentidos.

-Gracias- la escuché decir-

Mis manos no se movieron, se quedaron estáticas a los costados de mi cintura mientras sentía el suave tacto de las de Mio en mi nuca, junto con su aliento suave que logró que mis mejillas se tornaran rojas. Desee que mis manos dejaran ese acto de rigidez, para accionar y colocarse en las caderas de quién era la persona que gobernaba mis sueños y mis afectos más turbios e imposibles.

Cuando los miembros de mi cuerpo decidieron actuar, reaccionar y hacerse cargo de un instante de gozo, el sonido de su celular destruyó mi oportunidad para ese contacto permitido, aceptado, y hasta necesario para mí. Ella fue la que tomó distancia de mi cuerpo, rompiendo el abrazo, y buscando con fervor el celular que sonaba con una melodía que ella había elegido para las llamadas entrantes. Por suerte, ella no dirigió una última mirada hacía donde yo estaba, lo agradecí así podía ocultar mi gesto, podría apostar que se veía chistoso hasta quizás estúpido en mi rostro.

Busque el confort del asiento, vi los libros sobre la mesa y supe que no podría volver a concentrarme, escuché los pasos dispersos y apurados de MIo que iba y venía por la habitación buscando su chaqueta, sus llaves, su billetera por si acaso y finalmente llego hasta mi escritorio para ahí buscar el ultimo objeto que descansaba cerca de mi mano derecha. Vi con temor como su izquierda se acercaba de manera amenazante hasta casi rozar la piel de mi mano, que hasta ese momento sostenía el lápiz. Sentí la calidez de esa piel, que era tan suave y tersa que podría jugar que nunca en mi vida existiría alguien con ese hermoso tacto.

Agarró su celular y parecía disfrutar la reacción torpe que logró con ese contacto tímido sobre mi piel. Sonrió con zozobra como diciendo que ella también podía bromear, ella sabía desde siempre que nunca supe saber reaccionar ante su contacto en particular. Con las demás era distinto, ella era la única (a mi pesar) que provocaba esa sensación de timidez.

-Te aviso cuando esté regresando- dijo y luego deposito un beso en mi mejilla para despedirse-

Acción que últimamente ella había adquirido. Yo le echo la culpa al no estar conviviendo con sus padres. Su madre siempre se despedía de ella con un beso, y su padre las veces que estaba en su casa también la mimaba y le daba mucho afecto. Y ahora yo debía de aceptar esas muestras de cariño que hacían que me doliera mi estómago e hiciera un daño insoportable a mi corazón.

\- Muy bien- balbucee sin poder decir palabras más coherentes-

Ella se retiro del departamento, junto con su perfume y sus pasos apurados. Miento lo segundo persistía en el ambiente, cerré mis ojos y volví a apartarme de mis apuntes para irme hasta la habitación y allí perecer sobre mi cama. Sentí como unas lágrimas se iban formando en mis ojos, mi cabeza me dolía y por ello para darle fin al ardor, me saque tirando con odio desenfrenado la bincha que durante años había usado y cuidado con sumo cariño. Había sido uno de los regalo de mi mejor amiga, y por eso ese objeto recibió todo el resentimiento que guardé encerrado en mi interior que hasta ese momento no había salido más allá de algunas muestras de agresividad en mi pasado.

A los minutos sentí que la puerta era golpeada con insistencia, en un principio me hice la desatendida, me cansaba la idea de levantarme de la cama para atender a quién golpeaba con fuerza la madera e insistía gravemente que le atendiera.

Espere unos minutos, pensé que se retiraría, pero no además del golpe seco sobre la superficie ahora escuché una voz suave y melodiosa que decía mi nombre.

\- Ritsu-

Suspire con cansancio, me levanté con tranquilidad de la cama. Cuando pasé por el espejo de la pared opuesta a mi cama, descubrí con asombro lo que esté reflejaba. Vi mis ojos rojos, y no supe el cuando empecé a llorar sólo supe el cuándo detuve las lágrimas en el momento que me seque el rostro y con perplejidad intenté sonreír, logrando una mueca que se distorsionaba a medida que me acercaba al espejo frio. Cerre mi puño y estuve a una decisión de romperlo, me detuve cuando escuche nuevamente mi nombre dicho con la voz que tanto conocía.

\- Ritsu sé que estas-

Su voz sonaba afligida, con sumo nerviosismo me fui acercando a la puerta y conteste con una voz entrecortada.

-Perdón estoy algo ocupada- comente sin animarme a verla directamente, sólo me atreví a enfrentarla con la puerta como escudo- Mugi- chan

Sin poder frenarlo mi voz se quebró al pronunciar el nombre de la princesa de cabellos rubios.

Ante esa respuesta carente de mi energía cotidiana, no pude detener el impulso de la puerta siendo empujada con fuerza y finalmente abierta. Ella se me quedo viendo por largos minutos, hasta que se atrevió a romper la distancia abrazándome sin pedir permiso.

\- Mugi- Chan me aplastas!- me queje y sonreí con falsedad ante esas palabras ella sólo hizo lo opuesto para estrecharme con su cuerpo con más fuerza, pude sentir su corazón latir en su pecho-

 _\- Ricchan- una de sus manos terminó en la mitad de mi espalda y como forma de consuelo me dio pequeños y suaves golpecitos- Ricchan…_

Repitió mi nombre tantas veces que resquebrajo mi defensa y terminé también abrazándola y llorando en su hombro. Mis lagrimas terminaron mojando su camisa, a ella no le importo continuo acariciándome y esperando con paciencia que yo logrará el sosiego.

Cuando mis lágrimas se secaron del todo, me quede unos minutos más aprovechándome de ella… de la única dama de la corte que descubrió lo que había detrás de mi máscara de bufón.

Mugi fue la que se separo de mi lado, rompiendo el abrazo y llevando ambas manos a mis mejillas para secar la humedad de mi piel con sus pulgares. Ella no pregunto nada, no porque no le interesará sino porque siempre supo cómo iba a reaccionar esté fatídico día.

\- Ricchan traje conmigo unos pasteles y dulces-

Ahí noté la bolsa de cartón que estaba abandonada en el dintel de la puerta. Asentí con mi cabeza y la invite a entrar al departamento que compartía con Mio.

\- Creo que hay té en alguna parte- dije con un gesto de amabilidad apartándome de su suave tacto que aún persistía sobre mi piel- Bienvenida Mugi Chan.

Y la sonrisa de ella, perfecta y sincera se creó mágicamente en su bello rostro de porcelana. Entró a mi hogar y hubiese querido que también lo hiciera en mi corazón, pero todavía era tan pronto que no podría abandonar la idea de echar mis sentimientos que almacene en silencio a la basura.

Mugi no tuvo que ser invitada, fue hasta la cocina y busco el té, dejándome en la silla junto con los apuntes a medio estudiar. El sonido que provenía de la cocina me relajaba hasta el punto de encontrarme nuevamente en paz conmigo misma. El perfume del té me hizo saber que Mugi estaba cerca, dirigí mi mirada y note que observaba el rincón en dónde mi objeto característico estaba partido en dos perfecta mitades. Ahora, era ella la que se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas.

Las tazas quedaron olvidadas sobre un mueble, el vapor que salía de ellas fue lo que observe con más atención, ya que no podía animarme a ver cómo ella levantaba mi bincha amarilla y la llevaba al lado izquierdo a su pecho, como sí sostuviera con cuidado mis sentimientos e intentabas con malos resultados, repararla uniendo ambas partes que ya no podían ser juntadas.

De mi boca no salieron palabras, no había forma de explicar mis actos y el porqué mi furia fue a parar a un objeto que ahora visualizándolo noté que debía de significar tanto para ella como las personas a mi alrededor debía de significar más de lo que yo lo valore. Suspire con cansancio para abandonar el asiento y dirigirme a dónde estaba ella. Lleve mis manos hasta colocarlas sobre las de ella, sentía como temblaban ante mi contacto, el plástico fue sostenido con más fuerza como sí esas manos acostumbradas a las teclas del piano, no desearan soltarlo por nada en el mundo.

\- Mugi- susurre con cuidado mientras fui acariciando la piel para tranquilizarla- El té se está enfriando.

Ella se asombro ante mis palabras, creo que dentro suyo estaba por gritarme por darle más importancia a la infusión que al objeto que ella sostenía. Sin embargo asintió con la cabeza como intentando comprenderme, pero a la vez se mantenía alerta a cualquier cambio de mi gesto endurecido.

Tanta preocupación le desperté que ella volvió a acariciarme la mejilla, sosteniendo aun el objeto destruido por la mitad con la izquierda, al principio no entendí ese gesto hasta descubrí con asombro que su mano estaba secando las lágrimas que se escapaban de mis ojos sin que yo tuviera conocimiento de ellas.

Con sus yemas aún húmedas acaricio mi piel hasta llegar a mi frente y ahí apartar mis cabellos que tapaban casi completamente mis ojos. Fue retirando mecha por mecha, intentando de alguna forma hacer lo que mi cinta hacía fácilmente. Cerré mis ojos ante ese contacto y me dejé acariciar hasta que ella se detuvo.

Las tazas de té dejaron de expulsar vapor, fueron abandonadas en el mueble, y seguro que contenían un líquido ya frio.

Mugi se mantuvo por largo tiempo sin darle importancia a nada que no fuera mis cabellos. Sus caricias lograron tranquilizarme, hasta el punto de crear una verdadera sonrisa para ella.

\- ¿Qué harás?- preguntó en un susurro que sólo yo podría escuchar-

Analice su pregunta antes de darle una respuesta, supuse que se referia a mis cabellos así que le respondí a base de ellos.

\- ¿Cortarlos?- conteste con una sonrisa en la boca sosteniendo el largo de mi flequillo-

Mugi no compartió mi sonrisa ya que su gesto se ensombreció por unos instantes. No pude analizar esa mirada, fue como sí ella tuviera un secreto que no podía develarme. Por ello, su próximo movimiento fue apartar mis cabellos y besar mi frente con sumo cariño.

Y recordé uno de los poderes que me hubiese gustado obtener cuando era niña: el de poder leer la mente de los demás. Ahora me hubiese servido para entender la compleja forma de ser de Mugi, una princesa enigmática todo lo contrario a Mio que siempre sabía lo que estaba pensando o a qué le tenía miedo.

Cerré los ojos y me dejé besar sin quejarme como lo hubiese hecho en el pasado. Sinceramente podría acostumbrarme a aprovecharme de la amabilidad que me estaban otorgando sin mediar pedido alguno.

\- Ricchan… te ves bien sin la cinta- confeso apartando su mano junto con su cuerpo, guardando para sí misma el pedazo de plástico roto como si fuera su tesoro- el té debe de estar frio.

Comento con trivialidad regresándonos al momento previo del beso en la frente. Mugi ahora tenía un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas, pero le echo la culpa a la calefacción del departamento, junto a que ella seguía usando su chaqueta de abrigo. Volví a sonreír como siempre y llevé ambas tazas a la cocina, Mugi me seguía por detrás sin decirme nada por la acción realizada de ser quién se decidió a sostenerlas.

\- Es sólo un té, siempre se puede hacer más- formule esas palabras y amablemente me hice cargo de la segunda tanda-

Ella no se opuso a mi idea, ni siquiera me corrigió el proceso. Se quedó a mi lado pacientemente y vigilándome a todo momento. Su mirada me hacía sentir especial, podría acostumbrarme a ella sí me lo dieran a elegir.

Tsumugi en realidad es un bello nombre.

Vertí el agua sobre las tazas y nuevamente el perfume a té recién elaborado me hizo sentir que podía continuar un poco más con esta simulación de ser la chica bromista del grupo. Y cómo sí ella supiera de mis pensamientos me contesto sin dudarlo:

\- Ricchan, conmigo no debes de sonreír y menos sí no estás de ánimo.

Fue tan sorpresiva y directa la acotación que casi se me cae la taza que estaba por dársela a ellas en las manos. Me la quede viendo sin saber el cómo Mugi había conseguir entender mis pensamientos más profundos.

\- No sé de qué hablas- mentí sin dudarlo- Sí, yo no soy del tipo que llora-

Me rasque la cabeza como si tuviera urticaria. Dandole a entender que me daba alergia mostrar sentimentalismos a los demás.

\- Ricchan Boba- acoto inflando sus cachetes en gesto de capricho-

Mi reacción fue apretujarle los cachetes con mis manos libres. Cosa que recibí un par de golpes de los puños de ella sobre mi pecho, para intentar apartarme de mi tonta acción, sin embargo en vez de eso ahora los estiraba para ver hasta dónde se podía.

\- Mugi parece un hámster!- bromee-

Ella sonrió con una bella sonrisa, y con las mejillas aún más coloradas por mi pellizco. Es tan hermosa, pensé para mí misma… Sí lo hubiese notado antes, mucho antes quizás ya estaría regocijándome alegremente en vez de sufrir está penuria y espera.

Sólo habían pasado 40 minutos de qué Mio se había salido a la cita con el joven compañero de curso universitario.

\- Quiero pastel- balbucee de manera aniñada para sacarme de la mente el estar vigilando el reloj, necesitaba la compañía de alguien más para hacerlo más amena la espera, sin embargo tengo miedo de escuchar el cómo fue el transcurrir de la cita- Mugi, quiero pastel!

La heredera asintió con la cabeza y llevó consigo las tazas y dejó a un lado mis libros. La seguí y me senté en la silla opuesta a dónde antes había estado sentada.

Mugi comprendiéndome comenzó una conversación trivial a la vez que cortaba el pastel y me dejaba la porción más grande.


	2. Chapter 2

Segundo capítulo: El motivo de mis desvelos.

El pastel me había ayudado a olvidarme lo sucedido, aunque también se lo debo a quién me había regalado su compañía.

La gran heredera, después de un par de horas, intento esconder los bostezos que salían de su boca. Ella pensaba que no me había percatado de la situación, pero muchas veces la descubrí cabeceando con sueño luego de un bostezo que por educación tapaba con su mano. Era una verdadera princesa, porque yo, hasta el día de hoy continúo sin hacerlo en algunas oportunidades. A veces también la observaba cuando ella se concentraba en su tarea, note el cómo su piel brillaba, las pestañas que se hacían un perfecto bucle natural, y por supuesto sus mano creo que hasta este día no me había percatado tanto de ella. En estos momentos de silencio, en donde ambas estamos concentradas, he descubierto que no es tan incomodo como me pasa con Mio. Hasta sentía que podía estar callada sin necesidad de abrir la boca o hacer algún sonido, o peor jugar con los lápices como si fuesen mis baquetas.

Pasó otra hora, y ya estaba terminando lo planificado para este día de estudio. Dirigí mi mirada hacia donde estaba Mugi, no sé cuando fue el momento en que ella dejo de lado su tarea y usaba sus brazos como almohada descansando de muy mala postura para su espalda sobre la mesa. Me sentí tan enternecida hasta el punto de agarrar el celular que siempre estaba a mi lado y con el sacarle una foto y así eternizar como datos ese instante. El sonido de mi aparato hizo que ella abriera lentamente sus ojos y me contemplo de una forma que no supe como analizarlo. Cerró con lentitud sus ojos para luego abrirlos, un gesto que hizo que mi corazón se detuviera por un segundo. Ella me había cautivado hasta el punto de olvidarme de la foto que había sacado para la perpetuidad, ahí estaba nuevamente la pantalla mostrando lo que estaba observando sin ningún filtro. Mi dedo inconsciente presiono la pantalla táctil volviendo a sacar una foto, pero está vez de una sonrisa misteriosa y unos ojos que me estaban comiendo con la mirada. El bretel de su corpiño ahora descansaba sobre el brazo y no en el lugar que debería, recién me había percatado de la ropa que ella llevaba, algo me decía que ella había previsto mi situación y es por eso que se había preparado con anticipación.

Tanto los dulces como las porciones de pastel fueron cuidadosamente elegidos según mis gustos personales. Su sonrisa logró que mi corazón por un segundo golpeara con violencia mi pecho, era casi como sí quisiera escapar de mi caja torácica. Aparte mi mirada de su rostro cuando no pude continuar sosteniéndola, mis mejillas ardieron y escuché su tímido y femenino bostezo.

\- Tengo sueño- dijo volviendo a la misma posición buscando comodidad en los cuadernos desparramados sobre la mesa-

Apreté con nerviosismo el lápiz hasta el punto de escuchar levemente un crujido de la madera. Lo solté con miedo, para llevar esa misma mano a dónde estaba mi corazón intentando desgarrar mi pecho. Busque tranquilizarlo, recordando que era Mugi quién estaba necesitando descanso con presura. Me decidí a hacer una acción arriesgada, me levanté de mi asiento y me acerque hasta dónde estaba ella.

\- Mugi- le susurré en su oído mientras colocaba mis manos una en casi la mitad de su espalda y la otra por debajo de sus piernas cuidando de no tener contacto sobre su piel- Sostente de mi cuello.

Sin replicar a mi orden ella me regalo una media sonrisa y se sostuvo, sentí como los vellos de mi nuca se levantaron ante el contacto de sus yemas frías. Caminé llevándola como una princesa hasta mi cama, y ahí la fui dejando lentamente. Ella aprovecho que mis manos estaban ocupadas para observarme con más atención y besar mi mejilla como agradecimiento al sentir que estaba segura, sobre el mullido colchón. Mi cuerpo se quedo estático hasta el punto de quedar casi sobre ella. Mis manos ahora liberadas estaban a los costados de su cuerpo, mi mejilla continuaba ardiendo luego de ese acercamiento con esos labios que brillaban en la semi oscuridad sin necesidad de un brillo labial.

Ella me miró de una manera distinta a la que siempre me observaba. Tenía un brillo que me provocó hipnóticamente acercarme más a ella, hasta el punto de apreciar el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo. Las manos de la pianista seguían jugando en mi nuca, era como si intentará sacar algún sonido de mi piel. Además de eso también lograba que mi rostro se fuera acercando al suyo, ella no parecía nerviosa todo lo contrario se regocijaba, con esa media sonrisa, por las acciones que estaba efectuando sobre mi cuerpo.

\- Ricchan es muy fuerte- comentó en voz baja, su aliento choco sobre mis labios, descubrí que estaba muy cerca de ellos- Me llevó como a una princesa-

Sus ojos se fueron cerrando por el sueño, o ¿era por otro motivo? Era como si esperaba que yo me decidiera a romper esa pequeña, diminuta, desesperante distancia. Sus dedos dejaron de tocar las imaginarias teclas en mi espalda, para dejarlos estáticos sin ejercer ningún tipo de presión. Sus labios se entreabrieron invitándome a conseguir ese contacto que se había vuelto tan anhelado. Y como si fuera un imán me acerque más a ella, faltaban pocos centímetros y hasta pude sentir como ella tembló bajo mi cuerpo. Mis brazos se cansaron y fueron también cayendo bajo la fuerza de la gravedad al colchón.

El sonido de las llaves de Mio me hizo despertar a la realidad, abrí aún más los ojos notando la respiración serena de Mugi, ella ya se había dormido y yo casi termino aprovechándome de ella. Me golpee la cabeza como castigo por mi casi imprudencia y fui apartando mi cuerpo hasta lograr sentarme en la cama; justo en el momento que Mio entraba con una sonrisa deslumbrante a la habitación que compartíamos. Un gesto nuevo a los tantos que había observado con los años a su lado. Mi semblante se oscureció, pero no fue notado, Mio estaba tan feliz que se fue quitando la chaqueta de abrigo, dejando a un lado de la mesa su juego de llaves. Se paseo por el ambiente todavía sin poder creer lo que había pasado, lo supe porque con solo verla podía entender el porque de su paseo y caminar nervioso.

\- ¿Te divertiste? – pregunte sabiendo la respuesta de antemano-

Ahí al escuchar mi voz ella noto que estaba en la penumbra y que aún permanecía despierta. Sin borrar su alegría se sentó en su cama, frente a mí, se entretuvo con sus manos hasta que se animo a responder.

\- Sí, fue fantástico-

Y como colegiala terminó acostándose y abrazando a la almohada en el proceso. Su alegría desbordante fue redirigida a un grito de felicidad.

La vi tan feliz, que mi corazón volvió a desmoronarse, escondí mi sentir con una sonrisa fingida pero bien actuada. Me tenía que convencer que debía de compartir su felicidad y volverme su confidente.

\- Me alegro- comente apretando mi puño hasta que sentí la mano de Mugi sobre uno de ellos, me había olvidado de ella-

Mio en su felicidad tampoco se había percatado de ella, dejó la almohada a su sitio para buscar el pijama y entrar al cuarto de baño para cambiar su ropa allí. Mugi aprovecho esos instantes para mover su cuerpo hasta dejar una espacio considerable para que otro duerma.

\- Mio- chan se ve feliz- susurro para luego con un poco de fuerza lograr que yo me acostará a su lado-

Mio a los 20 minutos salió luego de una ducha ya cambiada, por como paseaba sus ojos por la habitación, podía saber que estaba buscando el propietario de los útiles que estaban sobre el escritorio. Mi amiga dio con el paradero con bastante rapidez, encontrándose con la sonrisa de Mugi en mi cama. Yo sólo atine a hacerme la dormida, mientras era la heredera la que se animaba a hablarle.

\- ¿Mugi?- preguntó por si acaso, el tono de su voz parecía aun más nervioso e incomodo- ¿eres tú?

La aludida se le escapo una carcajada que fue silenciada por el gesto preocupado de Mio.

\- Sí Mio- chan- contestó a la vez que por debajo de las sábanas jugaba con mi mano derecha haciendo pequeños dibujos de círculos en mi piel- Estuve estudiando con Ricchan y luego me quede dormida-

Su explicación habrá sonado convincente porque Mio apagó la luz y ella también se acostó en su propia cama, sin poner en el velo de la duda la actitud tomada por Mugi.

\- Ritsu se mueve mucho en la cama- aconsejo- Sí te molesta sólo debes de empujarla con suavidad- es muy difícil dormir con ella.

Abrí los ojos ante esas palabras, y esa conclusión que ella había llegado. Intenté recuperar mi mano, cosa que fue imposible. Me sentía incomoda, porque ahora eran ellas dos las que hablaban de mi siendo que estaba despierta. Mugi continúo con su juego perverso bajo las sábanas provocando más nerviosismo en mi interior.

\- Sí se mueve mucho… puedo atarla-

No sé porque pero Mio comenzó a reírse, habrá pensando que era un chiste inocente de Mugi, pero para mí sonó muy verdadero. Tragué saliva y cerré mis ojos intentando sacar ese pensamiento de ser atada por la persona que ahora compartía el poco espacio de mi cama.

\- No creo que puedas- concluyó Mio el chiste sobre mi hiperactividad vergonzosa-

Mugi no sonrió ni siquiera continuo intentando una conversación amena con la habitante de la otra cama. Se acomodó aún más cerca de mi cuerpo e hizo que la mano que tenía sujeta ahora estuviera en su cintura.

\- Podría intentarlo- me murmuró sobre casi cerca de mis labios para que no lo escuchará Mio-

Sentí que mi cuerpo ahora tenía fiebre y por vez primera no escuché a Mio contarle sobre el cómo le había ido en la cita. No sé cuando me quede dormida, sólo sé que Mugi aprovechó el poco espacio para pegarse más a mi cuerpo y disponer de el para su antojo personal.

Mi corazón sufrió dos cambios esa noche, mientras que una me lo lastimaba la otra me lo hacía latir y reponerse.

Dormí compartiendo mi cama por segunda vez en mi vida, la primera con Mio cuando éramos unas niñas y la segunda con la princesa de cabellos rubios que parecía tener planes luego de esta noche.

Segundo capítulo terminado!

No puedo creer que tengo comentarios, en un principio pensé va a estar difícil conseguir a alguien que leyera está locura. Pero, parece ser que algunos se animaron… (pobres de ustedes)

Con relación a la pareja, sí debo de ser honesta con mis lectores… ni yo sé a dónde lo iré dirigiendo, tengo algunas cosas que deseo de escribir, pero estoy dejando que las acciones y reacciones sean espontaneas. Se que la haré sufrir a Ritsu, no es que me guste, sólo que a veces un poco de sufrimiento saca lo mejor y lo peor de las personas.

Por ahora Mugitsu está ganando! Mugi es un personaje del tipo misterioso y observador que dará pelea J

Mio es una despistada… espero que se de cuenta de la actitud de Ritsu con ella.

Conclusión: no sé qué tipo de final tendrá o como se irán dando las cosas. Sí desean dar su opinión o ayuda, bienvenido sea.

Respuestas a sus comentarios:

Fcda: GRACIAS eres quién me dio mi primer reviews. ¿Crees que huele a Mitsugi?

No sé… espero que con esté capi me lo digas.

Chobits3: guau gracias por tu comentario! Mmmm me gusta este triangulo amoroso, cualquier cosa que te parezca me lo dices J

LeptumsajiDdraig: etto gracias por lo del nombre. El Nick de entropía (a secas) lo tengo desde hace mucho tiempo! Mucho! Pero hace poco que empecé con los fanfic. Espero que con esta continuación siga siendo tu preferido.

Franchscair: yo también espero continuarlo… crucemos los dedos.

beth726: A sus servicios y espero seguir logrando su interés.


	3. Chapter 3

Tercer Capítulo: Carta.

Una vez alguien dejó un sobre debajo de mi pupitre, un hermoso sobre con un sello y perfume femenino. Todavía lo recuerdo, porque aunque aparente que me diera urticaria, alergia y por supuesto algo de temblores exagerados, no pude olvidarme de que fue mi primera y única oportunidad de una confesión de amor.

¿Por qué lo estoy recordando ahora? Quizás la respuesta más puntual sería, que sí volviera atrás en el tiempo quizás le hubiese dado una oportunidad a esa persona que me cito después de clases. ¿Por qué no se la di? Mio fue la que encontró esa carta bajo mi pupitre y su gesto se volvió sombrío, era cómo sí estuviera a punto de gritarme o crear una escena de celos. Celos… visto en perspectiva creo que fue más una reacción sensata de ella, cómo concluyendo:"Ritsu todavía no eres lo suficientemente madura para tener pareja". Me entregó la carta, iba dirigida a mí así que era mi decisión leerla o no, el problema radico no en el acto en sí de romper el sobre, sino el nerviosismo que nació al verla a ella toda ensombrecida como una reina de hielo. Ella espero que leyera el contenido en su presencia, y eso me hizo cohibirme y desear escapar con dicha carta y leerla en la privacidad que pudiera conseguir en una escuela completamente atestada de alumnos.

Recuerdo el peso en gramos de ese sobre, el perfume llegaba a mi nariz, era cómo sí esa persona pensará que lo primero que debía de conquistar era mi sentido olfativo. El perfume era a rosas quizás, o de alguna flor que no reconocí desde el principio.

\- ¿Ritsu no la vas a leer?- me ordeno mientras cruzaba sus brazos y golpeaba el suelo con su calzado provocando un sonido que parecía al del conejo de Bambi-

Trague saliva, y negué con la cabeza guardando el sobre en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta.

\- Debe de ser una broma- conteste para darle poca importancia a la vez que me sentaba en mi pupitre y me recostaba sobre mis brazos-

Ella me observo de forma severa y me contesto algo que hasta el día de hoy me hizo mella en mi subconsciente.

\- Tendrías que ser más responsable-

Responsable, lo he sido desde siempre, la he cuidado y observado… y ese día en uno de los recreos leí la carta encontrando unas bellas palabras dirigidas a mi persona. Palabras con tanto sentimiento que hicieron que una sonrisa estúpida se formara en mis labios. Lo que yo no supe hasta que no fue tarde es que Mio estuvo vigilándome y esperando que yo leyera el contenido. De la nada ella me lo arrebato, y yo hice lo que no debí hice fuerza para que el papel continuara en mis manos.

\- ¿Es una confesión de amor o de amistad? – pregunto con unas lágrimas en el rostro-

Era verdad, yo no podía a sincerarme o aceptar esos sentimientos porque yo le pertenecía primero a Mio y luego nuevamente a ella. Suspire para regalarle una sonrisa y hacer lo que no se espera.

\- Nadie podrá hacer que deje de ser tu amiga- dije para notar como el gesto de ella se suavizaba al escuchar esas palabras- nunca te dejaré sola.

Con mi último impulso, rompí la carta en varios trozos, y luego nuevamente hasta lograr que fueran diminutos pedazos y entre todos ellos vi que estaba el corazón en óptimas condiciones. Sonreí con tristeza, porque estaba destruyendo algo tan hermoso y hasta ahora único que me habían otorgado y yo lo rompía en mil pedazos para que Mio no se sintiera sola. Porque era verdad, no eran celos, sino miedo el que se recreo en el rostro de mi mejor amiga.

Las cosas no quedaron así, sé que la persona que había puesto sus sentimientos en la carta estaba también mirando la situación. ¿Qué como lo sé? Si pudiera mentirme a mi misma y convencerme que no había nadie más que nosotras, me mentiría horriblemente. Ahí estaba la dueña del perfume observando como todos sus sueños y cariños eran destruidos por mis manos, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas primero con dolor y luego con repudio, el verde de sus ojos amenazó en volverse un obscuro y siniestro bosque. Me sentí tan inútil ya que no podía corresponderle a ambas, o seguía siendo la mejor amiga o intentaba darle una explicación a la persona que corrió dando tropezones intentando alejarse de la escena del maldito crimen de la carta que se transformo en añicos sobre el suelo polvoroso.

Me convencí que era lo mejor, la otra persona iba a encontrar quien pudiera hacerse cargo de todos esos sentimientos que ella albergaba. Yo, tanto en ese tiempo como ahora soy un esclavo de un amor unilateral hacía una persona que pareciera que se olvido que también, yo, puede sentir el frio de la soledad.

Patee tanto mis sentimientos que ahora, en este presente, tengo que estar mirando el cómo él busca tu mano mientras caminan por delante de nosotras. He mantenido mi sonrisa, mis niveles de bromas y por supuesto el buen humor para con mi Cadete Yui, que parece ir arrastrando sus pies de forma perezosa, llevando consigo su siempre compañera Gitah. Los chistes surgen a su lado, puedo mantenerme ocupada con tan sólo estar alrededor de ellas tres. A la derecha de Yui está nuestra pequeña y adorable Azu Nyan que parecía ocuparse en guiar a su sempai para que no terminara con su rostro sobre el pavimento.

Intercambiábamos comentarios sin sentido, pero no podía quitar mi atención a la pareja de enamorados, ahora el joven de cabellos marrones claros había logrado su cometido, tomar la mano de nuestra bajista, el nerviosismo de ambos era tan tangible que hasta nuestra distraída Yui lo noto. Señalando lo obvio a la vez que con sus manos hacía un corazón, en su perspectiva creería que ella podía centrar la imagen entre los enamorados. La gatita fue la primera en reaccionar y castigar a nuestra guitarrista con una mirada de enojo que hizo que inmediatamente Yui bajará el rostro como sí se tratará de una niña recibiendo el grito de su madre por su comportamiento inmaduro.

Sonreí ocultando mis verdaderos sentimientos, deseaba escapar, correr en dirección contraria y no estar ahí presenciando esa escena. Tendría que haber estado preparada, sabía que en algún momento de nuestra vida yo iba a terminar siendo obsoleta y discriminada por la belleza de cabellos negros. Y sí lo sabía, porqué continuaba lacerándome observando esta situación y manteniéndome como amiga durante todos estos años a su lado, guardando mis sentimientos como si fueran una enfermedad contagiosa. Negué esos sentimientos nuevamente, a la vez que creaba una perfecta sonrisa para reírme de las ocurrencias de Yui y de la gatita.

En esos momentos era necesario aparentar ser la habitual Ritsu. Sin embargo, parecía que algo en mi rostro no era del todo correcto, porque mi cadete y guitarrista de la banda que fundamos paró repentinamente y me vio con verdadera sorpresa.

\- ¿Ritsu que sucede?-

La pregunta me incomodo, no entendía el motivo del porque ella había realizado esa pregunta, ella esperó y insistió mi respuesta, mirándome con mas determinación. Hasta la pequeña bajista se quedo expectante y me analizo hasta el punto de intentar desnudarme. Las miradas de ellas lograron que desviara mi vista hacia a un costado, justo para notar el porque de la preocupación de ellas. Vi mi rostro reflejado en la vidriera de un comercio, de mis ojos unas lágrimas humedecían mis mejillas, no reconocí ese rostro y eso que era el mío. Ahora comprendía con terror el motivo de esa pregunta, ya no podía esconder a la perfección el dolor que mi interior y mi corazón sentía, con rapidez intente limpiarlas con las mangas de mi chaqueta.

\- Ritsu-sempai-

La gatita apoyo su mano sobre mi hombro, ese contacto provoco que una pequeña electricidad recorriera toda mi espalda. Quería consolarme, lo intuí aunque sabia que también ella no era la mas adecuada para hacerlo. Deseaba replicarle ante tal acción, retirándome de su lado y apartando su mano de mi hombro. Cosa que empeoro mi situación porque ahora Yui se preocupo aun mas y lo demostró no con palabras sino empujándome para que la viera de frente.

Ante tal acción y la demora que ocasione, la parejita, que estaba caminando de la mano, se detuvieron y nos buscaron. Pude imaginarme lo que iba a venir a continuación, tuve miedo y mis lágrimas seguían haciendo surcos en mis mejillas. Malditas traidoras me dije deseando detenerlas con todo mi ser y poder de control, que parecía que no tenía, ya que estás empeoraron. Baje mi rostro colocando ambas manos para ocultar mis ojos. Sin embargo no iba a ser suficiente para lograr que ella no se diera cuenta de mi situación embarazosa. Cómo lo iba a explicar: "Me entró una basurita" demasiado ilógico e imposible de creer. Antes de que ella se acercará junto con el nuevo miembro del grupo, sentí el cómo alguien me salvaba de mis aprietos.

Mugi logró recolocar mi cuerpo para darle la espalda tanto a la nueva pareja como a quienes se habían preocupado, alertando a Mio de que algo estaba mal. Con un rápido movimiento me desarmo la media coleta con la que me había acomodado los cabellos para continuar con la costumbre de mi peinado. Los mechones cayeron sobre mis ojos, y antes que eso sucediera vi en ella una determinación para ayudarme la cual debería de agradecer en un futuro próximo. Sus ojos azules me otorgaron la tranquilidad que necesitaba para afrontar el problema. Las demás se quedaron quietas viendo, seguro, que nuestra tecladista se había tomado el atrevimiento de agarrarme por el brazo. Para darme el tiempo suficiente como para reponerme, sin embargo no tenía ninguna explicación del porque estaba llorando. Mis palabras no salían de mi boca, ni siquiera podía llegar a pensar una mentira para retirar en ellas ese rostro preocupado que me hacían ver.

Ella, la gran heredera, la chica silenciosa, fue quién me salvo.

\- Ricchan no se siente bien- comentó abrazándose aún más a mi brazo derecho, logrando que yo sólo prestará atención a ella y nada más en ella- No ha logrado una buena calificación en el último examen.

Porqué no lo pensé antes, echarle la culpa de mi semblante a mis calificaciones. Mugi fue mi salvadora y se lo agradecí con una sonrisa que sólo ella pudo ver.

La respuesta de ella fue tan convincente que me atrevo a pensar que nadie le replicaría, o quizás todas sabían sobre mi mal desempeño en los estudios. Y el nuevo agregado al grupo le pareció divertido, hasta se le formo una mueca de burla por mi supuesta y patética situación. Lo odie aún más, hasta creo que le encontré varias cosas que no podía llegar a tolerar. Su sonrisa amigable era para sólo Mio, sus actitudes amables y por supuesto la altura, y creo que con el tiempo iba a sumar más cosas desagradables para ese sujeto.

Mio se refirió a mi poca constancia, a que dejaba las cosas para el último momento y muchas cosas que sonaron a retos, pero nunca palabras de consuelo. Eso me hizo buscar la calidez de Mugi, apegándome más hacia ella y por supuesto recibiendo de su parte el permiso de hacerlo sin siquiera separarse de mi lado. Era como sí también ella necesitará mi calidez, y ahora mismo note que su piel estaba fría. Me retire de su lado para sacarme la chaqueta y así lograr quitarme la sudadera de color amarillo que llevaba por debajo del abrigo. Se la ofrecí, en un principio me apene porque ese color era muy estridente y chillón para los colores que suele llevar ella. Sin embargo, con un sonrojo, ella lo acepto y se la colocó sin replicar ni decir que ahora yo iba a sentir frío. Por un segundo creo que la vi oliendo la prenda prestada pero, creo que era una suposición de mi parte.

Me sonrió y volvió a pegarse a mi lado. Nunca me había dado cuenta que su compañía era tan agradable, y que me hacía sentir cómoda caminar tan cerca de ella.

Nadie volvió a preguntar el porqué de mis lagrimas, en el camino note la mirada de Mio que se había colocado en el brazo que parecía pertenecerle a Mugi. Su rostro se asemejó por un segundo al que ella había puesto cuando yo recibí esa carta.

Mio a veces pienso que en todo este tiempo no he podido comprenderte, ni tú a mí.

Este capítulo no me ha convencido del todo. Pero, sigo armando la historia y me dejo llevar por lo que sale.

GRACIAS POR LOS BUENOS COMENTARIOS! Me dan animos para proseguirlo, y creo que esta ganando el grupo Mugitsu!

Mugi me parece una persona sumamente atenta.

Mio... siento que será continuamente la que le provoque sentimientos trágicos a Ritsu

y bueno Ritsu... no me gusta hacerle tanto daño, pero creo que detrás de toda sonrisa hay algo oscuro.

Gracias por leer y sí esté capítulo lo subí sin leerlo así que sí hay algún error me lo hacen saber.

Entropia.


	4. Chapter 4

Cuarto Capítulo: La princesa siempre será salvada.

Desde pequeña siempre me leyeron cuentos de hadas, mi madre se tomaba su tiempo todas las noches para sostener entre sus manos ese libro de una colección de tapas duras, cuyas hojas estaban ilustradas por bellos dibujos que hacían alusión a hermosas princesas, valientes príncipes, y monstruos que me hacían temblar de miedo. También estaban en las historias, las antítesis de las princesas: esas brujas que ansiaban quedarse con lo suyo, mejor dicho lo que les pertenecía a las desdichadas princesas que siempre resistían cada humillación por parte de la malvada madrastra. Mi madre, me iba relatando el cuento con su voz más serena, y a veces para darle emoción levantaba y cambiaba el tono de voz, cuando la mala o la bestia aparecía en escena. Del otro lado del dintel de la puerta, estaba mi padre observándonos con una sonrisa que parecía deleitarse por las ocurrencias de mi madre y de las mías. Sé que a medida que nos escuchaba, el iba quitándose poco a poco la corbata de su trabajo, y aunque una sonrisa estuviera en su rostro lo que más gobernaba, en el gesto, era el cansancio de recién haber llegado a casa. Sin embargo ahí estaba, postergando su cena para por lo menos estar con nosotras unos minutos. A veces cuando él estaba con ánimos, también participaba cambiando su voz y diciendo: "Soy el monstruo y raptaré a esta bella princesa" ahí me tomaba de los brazos y corría por todo mi cuarto sosteniéndome tal y como una princesa. Esos días mi madre era la que parecía tener gesto más agotador, porque debía nuevamente tranquilizarme para hacerme dormir, y así ella poder también descansar (aunque sé que ella lo acompañaba a mi padre en la mesa mientras tomaba un té aromático y escuchaba los anécdotas de la oficina).

En ese tiempo aún creía fervientemente en los príncipes azules… y debo de admitir aunque me sienta algo avergonzada, que también esperaba que uno de ellos me salvará, no sé de que peligro porque en mi hogar yo estaba feliz, y mi familia era perfecta. Siempre fuimos nosotros tres, mi madre trabajando tanto en el hogar, y en una pequeña empresa, y mi padre todo el día en una oficina encerrado y como él decía: esclavizado por un viejo kappa (en ese tiempo no comprendía la relación entre el jefe y una criatura de la mitología, pero luego lo descubrí el día que mi padre me llevo a su trabajo y me encontré que su jefe lucia una pelada brillante y una aureola de cabellos blanquecinos alrededor de ella).

Pasé mi infancia siendo una niña retraída y con muy pocos amigos, hasta ese día en que comencé un nuevo curso en una nueva escuela, para niños más adultos, tenía tanto miedo que mi nerviosismo hizo que a la hora de presentarme titubeara y mi nombre no llego a todos los oídos, sin embargo a nadie le importó. Escondí mi rostro observando mi cuaderno hasta que escuché el sonido de una silla siendo arrastrada para atrás provocando un horrible chirrido.

\- RITSU TAINAKA- se presento segura y sin miedos y hasta yo me di vuelta para observa el dueño de esa voz- ese es mi nombre y mi padre dijo que debía de gritarlo para ser notada.

Su presentación hizo que todos los que estaban nerviosos fueran contagiados por esa energía que parecía no tener fin ni límite alguno. La maestra intentó callarnos, admito que sin querer también yo me reí de su atolondrada forma de presentarse. Su nombre y apellido desde ese instante fue grabado en las mentes de todos, y hasta yo, la tímida niña no pude retirar mi mirada gris sobre los de color miel de Ritsu Taimaka. Ella había atraído la mirada de todos, hasta de la maestra que seguro que la tacho desde ese instante como alguien a corregir.

Mis días en la escuela eran rutinarios, llegaba a horario e intentaba saludar a mis compañeras intentando caerles simpática, deseaba entrar en algún grupo, encajar. Mientras a mi me costaba, Ritsu Tainaka sólo debía de abrir la puerta para que todos la saludaran y le preguntarán sobre el último juego, o sí había hecho la tarea (algunas hasta le ayudaban a completarlo). Todos le adoraban, y aunque fuera una chica, algunas las escuche decir que Ritsu se vería bien como un príncipe. Mientras yo, aunque deseaba ser notada, ni siquiera quién se reía con un vozarrón que se escuchaba en todos lados me veía, pasaba por mi lado y ni tenía una sonrisa para mi, Mio Akiyama.

Pero, un día todo cambio, mientras escribía e intentaba terminar la tarea para el otro día, aprovechando la hora de estudio, Ritsu se detuvo a la altura de mi pupitre y con una sonrisa traviesa me hablo señalándome y haciendo que todos se dieran vuelta y me observaran por primera vez.

\- Eres zurda!- grito con emoción como sí yo fuera lo más extraño que había visto en toda su vida, como sí se tratara de un bicho raro-

MI primera reacción fue ruborizarme hasta lograr que mis mejillas pudieran competir con el color del tomate. Creo que hasta un gritito surgió de mi boca, cosa que todos empezaron a reírse y yo me volví el centro de toda atención, aunque no de la forma que yo quería.

Ella desde ese momento apenas entraba al aula, me convertí en la primera que saludaba y a quién prestaba más importancia, a veces hasta en los recreos dejaba de lado a todos para sentarse a mi lado y verme tan solo leer o escribir. Nunca le pregunte durante ese tiempo el porqué lo hacía, sólo fui encontrándolo cada vez más cotidiano y normal que ella estuviera a mi lado. Ritsu encontraba cada día una forma de asustarme, hasta a veces creo que era quién más me hacía bullying, sin embargo a diferencia de otros también encontraba la forma de pedir disculpas. Al final del chiste era siempre ella la que me acariciaba la cabeza y a veces me encontraba sobre mi cuaderno o libro una golosina y un escrito (entintado y con fea letra) diciendo lo siento.

Al final, ella se volvió como antes dije en quién estaba más tiempo a mi lado. Hasta acompañándome luego de la escuela, aunque yo le dijera que no. Pero, ella nunca me hacía caso, igualmente, como ella repetía todos los días: Nuestras casas estan en la misma dirección. Se volvió algo cotidiano, como el hacer la tarea, o leer en casa antes de dormir (esta costumbre tomó lugar a los cuentos de hadas narrados por mi madre). Ella se volvió esa persona que podía tanto provocar un susto como ahuyentar a esos monstruos que me aterrorizaban.

Cuando estuve en peligro, ella fue la primera en salir en mi defensa… aunque Ritsu terminó acusada de haber empezado una pelea. Aun recuerdo el cómo con una sonrisa me dijo: "Siempre protegeré a Mio". Unos niños más grandes me habían robado el libro que estaba leyendo, todavía recuerdo sus palabras: ¿Qué dices? No te escuchamos… pequeña mocosa. Lo repetían constantemente mientras tiraban mi posesión al aire y otro lo agarraba, yo intentaba recuperarlo, hasta que un príncipe saltó más alto y agarró en el aire mi preciado libro. Ahí vi a Ritsu, la persona que se convirtió en mi molestia diaria, sostener el libro con media sonrisa segura para luego caminar hasta dónde estaba yo, y con su voz más calmada me dijo esa frase que se tatuó en mi memoria. Ella me regreso el libro, a la vez que me ordenaba escapar. Ella fue empujada inmediatamente al decir esas palabras, todos ellos creo que pensaron que Ritsu era un niño, ya que ninguno detuvo su violencia arremetida contra ella. La vi defenderse, supe que no iba a ganar, pero igual se quedaba mostrando su orgullosa sonrisa e intentando devolver los ataques, logrando acertar alguno de vez en cuando en el rostro de uno de esos niños que le ganaban con una gran diferencia tanto de altura como de fuerza. Ritsu golpeaba y se defendía, hasta el punto que uno de ellos logro quitarle su diadema y está se rompió dejando libre el flequillo que se amontono en su frente.

Me defendió, acepto los golpes y luego el castigo por haber estado en una pelea… y aunque era una niña yo la vi como un príncipe azul, porque sólo ella podía llegar a asemejarse a uno en la vida real. Eso fue lo que pensé en esa tierna edad.

Ambas fuimos llevadas ante el director y por primera vez llamaron a mis padres. Ritsu no parecía inmutarse ante eso, mientras yo estaba tan nerviosa por lo que mi madre y padre dirían de mi conducta. No sé sí desperté en ella un sentimiento de protección, pero sentí como su mano lastimada en los nudillos rebuscaba mi mano para sostenerla y contagiarme un poco su extraña y alocada seguridad. Y lo más extraño fue que resulto…

Nuestros padres aparecieron, los míos con un rostro severo que desencajaba ante la situación de haberse sido llamados por la escuela siendo que su hija siempre había tenido una conducta ejemplar. El de ella se presento con una sonrisa despejada y gesto que parecía más de un día de campo que el de ser llamado por el mismo director. Ahora entendía de dónde ella había sacado esa característica. Los ojos miel brillaron al ver a su padre aparecer, a la vez que este le dejaba sobre su cabeza el casco de protección, que decía "construcción Tainaka" en el frente. Los míos sólo me regalaron una mirada de reproche, sin saber el porqué yo también estaba sentada en esa banco al lado de la puerta de la dirección. Y supe que éramos aún más diferentes que antes.

No supe el cómo ni el porqué, pero Ritsu confeso que ella había tenido toda la culpa. No menciono el motivo principal de la pelea, ni siquiera su acto heroico, nada… sólo que había golpeado y roto la nariz a tres alumnos de cursos superiores. Tampoco mostró debilidad ante los hematomas que estaban surgiendo en su rostro y seguro que cuerpo. Ella hizo que yo, sólo fuera un mero espectador del enfrentamiento y no la princesa que sufría ese tipo de adversidad.

Nunca supe el motivo de esa acción, sólo sé que tuvo una semana sin ir a clases, y a mi me prohibieron volverle a hablar: "Ella es una mala influencia" fue la única explicación del porque me negaban a ayudarle como ella lo había hecho.

La semana pasó sin ningún contratiempo, alguien de su familia iba a buscar la tarea y las actividades realizadas durante el día. Cuando ella reapareció en el aula, sin su cinta amarilla y con los cabellos sostenidos con un elástico común, nadie la saludo parecía que le hacían un vacio. Ni siquiera las niñas que antes la halagaban se dignaron a verle… y yo fui parte de eso.

Ritsu se acerco a mí, con una sonrisa que se mantenía intacta aún, buscando mi mirada y mi saludo, pero yo hice caso a mis padres. Me di la vuelta y le di la espalda a ella. Una cosa que sabía de Ritsu era que no se rendía tan fácilmente así que durante ese día varias veces se sentaba a mi lado o bromeaba para lograr algún tipo de reacción en mi. Ni yo, ni nadie le hizo caso… ni siquiera cuando dijo un chiste o pidió ayuda en una tarea sencilla. Todos le hicimos la ley de hielo, hicimos como sí ella no existiera.

Durante toda la semana ella intento no doblegarse ni dejarse vencer, seguía manteniendo su seguridad, sin embargo noté que su sonrisa cada día se desgarraba hasta que esta se borro completamente del gesto de ella. Y así un día dejó de venir… su ausencia no se noto tanto, para los demás, sí para mi… porque extrañaba su excéntrica compañía.

Una semana ella no se presentó… hasta que un día mis padres recibieron la visita de una mujer con unos bellos ojos color que se asemejaba al de Ritsu, tan dorados que el oro se intimidaría con ellos. No sé que sucedió ni de qué deseaba hablarme, pero cuando ella me observo fue como sí notara mi semblante pálido y sin brillo en particular.

A los minutos mis padre subieron a mi cuarto y me avisaron que podía volver a hablarme con Ritsu…

Al otro día ella regreso a la escuela, y como sí necesitará de mi… apenas escucho mis buenos días sus ojos brillaron tan intensamente que parecía ser la hija del mismísimo astro solar. Desde ese día empezamos de nuevo, la considere mi amiga, y aunque las otras niñas volvían a hablarle, ella me elegía a mi entre todos los demás nuevamente. Yo nunca me queje del cómo se pegaba a mí siendo que parecía al revés, que yo era la que no deseaba que nadie más tuviera contacto con ella.

En mi casa ella era bien recibida, y nunca fuimos tres sino que ahora nos volvimos cuatro… y las cenas se volvieron divertidas con las ocurrencias de Ritsu, mi mejor y única amiga.

Amiga que ahora mismo esta concentrada estudiando para un examen, sin darme una ayuda para elegir el atuendo que debía usar en mi primera cita con un chico. Busque su opinión tantas veces, e intente sacarme las dudas… buscando alguna buena respuesta o ayuda sin embargo ni siquiera parecía interesarle mi vida.

Elegir mi ropa y los accesorios fue tan complicado, pero gracias al reflejo del espejo, y a las tantas revistas de moda, supe muy bien que había elegido correctamente sólo necesitaba la opinión de un tercero: esa era Ritsu. La cual me observo y sólo dijo un simple "Sí" sin embargo eso no me contento… busque otro tipo de reacción. Obteniendo una broma repetitiva pero efectiva… pero, mi corazón obtuvo lo que necesitaba bajo unas palabras descuidadas de mi amiga: "Sí él no te invita lo más caro del menú… dímelo para así llevarlo directamente al oculista" un halago que sonaba a frase recurrente para conquistar, pero fue suficiente para decirme que estaba bien y calmó a mi nervioso corazón.

La cita fue algo descuidada, mi compañero de facultad era simpático y según él le había costado ganar la seguridad para invitarme a salir. Intentó planificarla, llevarme a lados refinados y hasta logró una buena conversación. Hablamos de libros, de música y por supuesto de nuestros planes a futuro. El clima era ideal, y ambos juntos parecíamos una perfecta pareja. Observe nuestro reflejo y él lo noto, ahí me sostuvo la mano no sin antes pedir permiso con su mirada. Fue tan perfecto y romántico tal y como siempre lo había imaginado.

Sonará superficial, pero sus cabellos negros y sus ojos azules me parecían de ensueño, su mirada tranquila y hasta el ancho de sus hombros… el parecía una ilustración de cuento de hadas. Tan distinto a Ritsu… en ese momento tomé distancia de él, fue como sí al recordar a mi mejor amiga provocará en mi una sensación extraña y recordé que hoy le tocaba a ella lavar los trastes y que seguro no lo había hecho. Sin embargo estaba estudiando así que no podía recordarle eso, así que podría ser amable y lavarlos yo. Todos esos pensamientos hicieron que mi cabeza se alejara de la cita, para terminar concentrándome nuevamente en Ritsu. El joven de cabellos oscuros parecía preocupado hasta el punto de concluir con la cita y amablemente ofrecerse para acompañarme hasta la puerta del departamento que compartía con Ritsu.

Mi cita había concluido, sin embargo, él antes de partir pidió una segunda oportunidad, confesando que en serio me quería y que deseaba conocerme aún más. Accedí al pedido, confieso que me agradaba su compañía tranquila y serena de ese muchacho, que ahora pasaba a ser alguien más en mi vida, por eso me atreví a llamarlo por su nombre y no por su apellido como había hecho durante toda la cita. Yuki sonrió de tal forma que parecía transmitir alegría.

Entré a mi hogar, sin notar los pequeños cambios y por supuesto huellas de que había alguien más. Ritsu había estudiado y casi quedado dormida sobre sus libros, mientras me cambiaba en el baño y me desmaquillaba no sabía que me iba a encontrar una gran sorpresa.

Mi felicidad continuaba en el rostro, hasta que fue borrado del todo al notar una hermosa cabellera rubia en la almohada que le pertenecía a Ritsu… continue con la sonrisa y hasta me guarde las preguntas para cuando estuviéramos solas, para no mostrar desconfianza.

Mugi la verdadera princesa, estaba descansando al lado, demasiado cerca de Ritsu… compartiendo el espacio reducido de la cama… demasiado cerca y parecía disfrutarlo.

Bueno, capítulo concluido.

GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS! Estoy contestándolos por mp a veces… gracias por sus opiniones y ahora esperemos ver la repercusión de esté nuevo capítulo…

Entropia.


	5. Chapter 5

Está vez me tomaré unos segundos en contestar (pueden ir directamente al escrito, no me enojo):

LTSDd Wen: Esté capítulo seguro que te gustará. Para mi Mugi sigue siendo algo inocente, sólo que ha decidido tomar otro camino. Mio es celosa… y son celos sin fundamento.

Fcda: no se qué escribirte, soy tu fan! He leído tus historias y me encantan, que estes comentando y me aguantes en face me hace realmente feliz. Gracias por tus comentarios y siempre lo estoy esperando y ustedes con Chobit andan compitiendo por quién es el primero en contestar.

Chobits3: La otra lectora fiel! Compartimos los mismos gustos en fics… hasta me pareció que seguimos los mismos. En serio te proyectaste?

LeptumsajiDdraig: no se si lo sigues y gracias por lo de mi Nick.

beth726: Mugistsu es nuevo para mi, pero los fics que leo de ellas dos me sacan una sonrisa. Sí me gusta el duo o la historia de las mejores amigas, pero Mugi es el tipo de personaje que me agrada. Esperó seguir con una trama interesante, no prometo nada.

Gasaicat: Espero lograr explayar la actitud de Mugi, siento que todavía no se como describirla.

Nikky, Kat3007, keizike: No sé qué pareja ganara :P (la trama la ando armando para que la balanza intente quedar nivelada … mentira me gusta hacerles sufrir a ustedes)

Y mi compatriota Kuga Shion… te mande un mp diciendo que te regalaba un pañuelo, y que tus tres comentarios por cada capítulo me sacaron una sonrisa a las 5 am de la mañana. Que decirte… sí me has halagado tanto que tengo miedo que mi ego este creciendo. Bienvenida al Team Mugitsu, por ahora está ganando, aunque seguiré dando pequeños pov de Mio para intentar cambiarles la opinión.

darklove00: gracias por seguirme

¡Contesté a todos!

Está es mi primera vez escribiendo en primera persona, la ando utilizando luego de escribir tanto tiempo rol en primera persona.

Ahora lo que compete e interesa:

 _Quinto capítulo: La observadora._

 _La observe desde el primer momento que entré al salón creyendo que del otro lado me iba a esperar el club de coro. Ella cambió mi existencia desde ese instante, ella se volvió lo que tanto estaba buscando al entrar al instituto: "una vida normal de estudiante"._

Pocos, mejor dicho muy pocos, saben cómo ha sido mi vida. Sí seguro que muchos han creído conocerme, pero en realidad ni siquiera mi grupo de amistades sabe realmente como soy en realidad. Me he mantenido observándoles, cuidando e imitando el día a día de todas ellas. Conozco cada mirada, cada gesto y el gusto de cada una de las integrantes del Club de música Ligera. Sí, podía vanagloriarme de que era capaz de conocerlas más que ellas mismas, pero también deseaba y anhelaba que también me observaran y fueran autenticas en el trato cuando se trataba de mi.

Era injusto, no ser parte de las bromas o que me retaran como hacían con los miembros menos responsables del club. Yo también quería divertirme, por eso siempre estaba de acuerdo con Rit- Chan y Yui –Chan. Mi deseo era experimentar muchas cosas, que para ellas eran comunes pero para mi eran novedades. Por eso quizás terminé observando aún más a quién hacía las cosas más simples y se divertía a su manera, la miraba continuamente ambas compartíamos el mismo lugar: "atrás de todo" pero ella no le importaba porque brillaba por sí sola sin necesidad de ninguna luz artificial. Por mi parte, necesitaba algo que ella no tenía: confianza desbordante. A veces mientras tocaba rítmicamente las teclas pensaba sí yo también recibía la misma atención que los otros miembros del club, a veces creo que sólo hacía té para todas y para la profesora que venía continuamente a nuestro salón para también desligarse un poco de sus preocupaciones. Realmente con ellas encontré un espacio en dónde me sentía feliz.

No era porqué antes no lo fuera, todo lo contrario, he tenido una infancia feliz, unos padres cariñosos y estuve la mayoría del tiempo rodeada de personas que me querían y alababan mi forma de ser.

Sí ellas supieran que antes de conocerlas, yo viajaba continuamente, estudiaba con tutores y no tenía acercamientos con personas de mi misma edad. Ellas dos, las respectivas líderes del club, fueron las primeras que me dieron un abrazo y me sonrieron de manera cálida y amable. Fueron mis primeras amigas, y por supuesto a ellas empecé a observar en un principio para no hacer algo que les demostrará quien era yo realmente, pero luego ellas se volvieron parte de mis hermosos sueños en dónde mis grandes anhelos se producían: dentro de mi cabeza ellas hacían la mejor pareja.

Sí ellas supieran que eran las protagonistas de mis historias, esas que cuando uno las dice en voz alta terminan sonrojando a más de uno. Ritsu y su personalidad bromista, pero a la vez del tipo protector y Mio la princesa asustadiza, que aunque parecían ser la contraria de la otra, en realidad eran el perfecto complemento. Con el tiempo también se me fue ampliando la obra que estaba desarrollándose en mi mente, con la llegada la nuestra segunda guitarrista. La cual debo de confesar que la imaginaba tanto con Mio como con la pequeña despistada de Yui. Esos años se volvieron tan interesantes, que la obra se fue ampliando y yo era la única espectadora y a la vez escritora de hermosas historias que se iban maquiavélicamente armando en mi imaginación.

Serví té, traje en innumerables veces pasteles exquisitos y hasta sé que ellas me consideraban parte del grupo, aunque a veces me sentía algo alejada de sus prácticas comunes. Desee que me trataran de manera normal, que me miraran y no vieran a una joven heredera sino a Mugi tan sólo a Mugi una chica que siempre deseo amistad y que la trataran sin tanta cordialidad ni diferencias. Eso quería y anhelaba de ellas, de mis nuevas y únicas amigas.

Pero, ¿cómo llegue a esta escuela? Una vez le pedí fervientemente a mis padres que me matricularan en una deseaba y añoraba jugar con personas de mi misma edad y compartir momentos, sin embargo ellos viajaban continuamente y tenía un motivo para también llevarme con ellos: la familia es primero, me decían y repetían mientras un sin número de tutores desfilaban por el hogar de turno. Aprendí además modales, etiquetas y ceremonia del té ( lo cual ahora agradezco) y con el tiempo también un instrumento robo mi corazón. El piano se volvió mi confidente, fue el único que me escuchaba y tenía un trato amable conmigo, quizás algunos lo considerarían frio pero cuando las yemas de los dedos se desplazan por las teclas blancas y negras el tacto se siente suave y cálido. Mi corazón le perteneció en los primeros años, hasta que nuevamente me enamoré, esta vez no de un instrumento sino de una persona.

A ella la conocí el día en que mi madre me llevo a su trabajo, nunca se los dije a mis amigas pero ella es fotógrafa profesional, mi padre cambiaba todos sus planes para acompañarle y como lo hacía él yo debía de seguirles. Dos locos enamorados que continuaban expresando su romanticismo en todos lados, quizás por eso estoy tan ilusionada al observar muestras de amor, ellos me lo habrán contagiado: mi madre con el consejo de siempre estar mirando y captando las mejores fotografías, y mi padre siendo en parte una persona seria por fuera pero por dentro era alguien que demostraba su amor con poemas y canciones que escribía en secreto. Un empresario conocido como el jefe de los negocios y una fotógrafa que trabajaba algunas veces en las mismas campañas publicitarias de los productos que mi padre vendía. Ahí estaba yo, el producto de ambos, con sus cualidades más idóneas y mis problemas a la hora de comunicarme con personas de mi misma edad, en un set de fotografía mientras el flash de la cámara hacia su trabajo y las luces lograban acalorar el ambiente.

Aún recuerdo los gritos de muchos ayudantes buscando a la modelo que se había tomado un recreo, supe luego por ella que en realidad se había escapado sin pedir permiso. Y como no había mejor escondite que en el mismo rincón en dónde yo estaba, ella se acerco a mi mientras los ayudantes y también mi madre salían en la búsqueda desesperada de la ultima sensación del modelaje que, al ser una joven algo rebelde estaban aun más preocupados por la huida y des obligación de su labor ya pactado por el contrato. Ella se fue escabullendo y llego hasta mi, con una sonrisa alegre y unos cabellos que estaban despeinados seguro porque había corrido desde el instante en que empezaron a gritar su nombre por todo el set. Esa sonrisa y actitud hicieron que por primera vez quisiera tomar una cámara de fotos de mi madre y captar ese instante, ese gesto para toda la vida.

¿Eres la pequeña princesa?- me dijo a la vez que se sentaba a mi lado pero teniendo cuidado para no desarreglar las ropas que seguro la encargada de vestuario había elegido para ella-

Asentí con la cabeza, y ella sin esperar más respuestas empezó a dialogar conmigo, buscando quizás entretenerse, pero supe que ella era la que decía más cosas que yo, mi timidez había brotado, aunque cuando ella saco el tema sobre qué instituto pensaba elegir en un futuro, noto con desagrado que hasta ese momento ni eso tenía escogido. Note la expresión cabizbaja y el cómo la sonrisa había desaparecido del todo, los encargados ya estaban llegando a nuestro escondite. Así que ella terminó de esconderse para encaminarse a dónde estaban todos, la sonrisa regreso a su rostro y creo que mi madre observo que todo ese tiempo había estado yo con ella, ya que no se atrevió a retarla ni mencionar su irresponsabilidad. Se acercó a ella y le desacomodo aún más los cabellos, y así empezó a hacer su magia detrás de su cámara favorita. Yo me quede mirándola y acercándome un poco más a dónde se estaba realizando toda acción. Mi madre sin siquiera mirarme supo que estaba cerca de ella, tomo mi mano y me hizo ponerme a su lado y con cuidado colgó la cámara de fotos en mi cuello. La modelo que había estado hablando en su descanso, cambió su postura y me observó mientras me guiñaba un ojo con coquetería, apoyó su mentón en su mano la cual se sostuvo en su rodilla y se quedo en esa posición, mientras yo estaba temblando en un principio por no saber qué hacer. Escuche las palabras de mi madre que fueron susurradas en mi oído con tal suavidad que eran sólo para mí. Deje de mirarla con mis ojos para observarla a través de de la mirilla de la cámara, acomode mis manos y con el dedo índice apreté el gatillo para tomar la foto, justo en el momento que ella me sonreía y cambiaba su expresión a medida que yo gatillaba deseando transmitir aunque fuera una milésima parte mis sentimientos de felicidad que estaba gozando en esos momentos. Sólo estábamos nosotras dos y la cámara, y el hechizó duro hasta que sentí los manos de mi madre que detenían mi continúa ráfaga de flash. Ella no menciono nada, hasta entendía mis sentimientos, porque ella los experimentaba continuamente y por ello dejó que captara la última foto, en dónde la modelo ya no sonreía sino que poseía una mirada enigmática en la cual ya no me observaba a mi sino a un costado, una hermosa foto de perfil que sin yo quererlo fue una de las tantas elegidas pero no ganadora para la portada de la revista.

La modelo dejó el set para ir al vestuario, debía de vestirse con sus ropas y por fin sacarse el maquillaje. Mientras eso hacía yo me quede en silencio, observando el lugar en dónde sentí esa magia, mi corazón latía tanto que empeoro cuando sentí los labios de la joven rebelde sobre mi mejilla derecha. Ella que ya había estado en el extranjero no noto mi vergüenza, sino que sonrió casi como un Cheshire por haber hecho una travesura, se tomo unos minutos mientras la encargada de vigilarla miraba constantemente el reloj de su muñeca.

Cuando crezcas elige la escuela Sakurakou, ahí encontrarás lo que desees… como lo hice yo-

Y así fue como mi segundo amor se marchaba, luego fui investigando y siguiendo su carrera y por suerte mis padres aceptaron matricularme en ese mismo instituto, ya que durante años estuve pidiéndolo y mostrándole que ahí podría entrar en el club de coro y que ese era mi deseo.

Tal y como dijo mi consejera rebelde, encontré lo que anhelaba, aunque con un ligero y drástico cambio de clubes. Debo de admitir que el destino me llevo a abrir esa puerta y a encontrarme conmigo misma. Estuve tres años captando momentos, no con una cámara, pero sí mirándolas crecer, divertirse, surcar obstáculos y también experimentando, y no sólo ellas sino también yo lo iba experimentando. Era parte y a la vez documentaba todo lo que me acontecía en el día a día.

Ahora, en el presente, debería de admitir que tengo un tercer enamoramiento, no deseaba admitirlo ni lo iba a dejar crecer en mi corazón, todos los días mientras ella sonreía yo debía al terminar el día cortar las esperanzas para que ella sólo me sonriera y se preocupara por mi. Mis esperanzas morían, porque sabía muy bien que ella ya tenía a alguien en su corazón, esperé que ella se confesara para así matar completamente mis sentimientos por ella, sin embargo nunca fue posible ir por ese camino… porque la persona que ella amaba ahora había aceptado salir con alguien.

Me quede en mi departamento, mirando como los minutos pasaban por el reloj pegado a la pared, me sentía tan devastada sabiendo el cómo la persona que yo deseaba estaba sintiéndose al otro lado de la pared que compartíamos. Acaricie la misma, esperando y ansiando que mis sentimientos rompieran cemento y así pudieran terminar llegando hasta ella. Cerré mis ojos porque la hora de la cita se estaba acercando, imaginé la situación que debía de estar pasando, deseé que la persona del afecto de quién yo amaba se diera cuenta que estaba lastimando a alguien que no se lo merecía. Rece a los dioses, cruce los dedos y hasta me obligue a ocultar mis lágrimas para que el sonido de la puerta de la habitación de al lado no se cerrara detrás de quién tenía unos cabellos negros como la noche. Pero, mis ruegos no fueron escuchados, ya que la puerta se abrió para luego cerrarse con llave del otro lado, los pasos algo inseguros ahora se escuchaban detrás de mi puerta, caminando por el pasillo hasta llegar al ascensor al final del mismo.

Esperé unos segundos, estos se hicieron minutos, sí todavía tenía esperanzas de que la chica de cabellos cortos y ojos color miel se atreviera a correr y detener a quién había aceptado la cita. Tal y cómo lo había visto en las películas románticas, eso deseaba, seguro sería un perfecto final y yo estaría contenta por verlas juntas, aunque también sentiría desdicha y celos por no ser quién protagonizara esa novela.

No fue así, todo lo contrario, reino el silencio y supe que Ritsu había decidido rendirse completamente y aceptar todo lo que le iba a deparar en el mañana.

Imagine el cómo se sentiría ella, no era difícil, seguro que a partir de este momento se iba a exigir sonreía enfrente de todas nosotras, hasta llegar a presionarse continuamente.

NO me gustaban sus sonrisas falsas… yo amaba el cómo su rostro expresaba sus sentimientos de felicidad.

No me agradaría ver él como el brillo de sus ojos se opacarían día a día.

No quería verla llorar en soledad… deseaba estar ahí a su lado.

¿Por qué no podía estar a su lado? Me pregunte y busqué el motivo, quizás hasta ese día siempre imaginé y sólo planifique que Ritsu le pertenecía a Mio. Pero, porque no podía alguien más tomar su corazón y hacerla feliz. Ya no estábamos en la obra del último año en dónde reescribí Romeo y Julieta para que ellas fueran los protagonistas, y a la vez yo me alegré sin decirle a nadie más que los amantes terminaban muriendo y nunca fueron felices para siempre.

Me levante de mi cama, tomé los sentimientos que hasta ese momento estaban deseando transpasar la pared y me decidí que está vez yo misma entraría por la puerta y tomaría el papel de protagonista estelar en la obra que antes yo imaginaba con un final feliz.

Lleve conmigo unos pasteles y deje atrás mi departamento para golpear la puerta de quién seguro en esos momentos no deseaba ver a nadie más, pero yo iba a lograr que la abriera por propia iniciática ya que:

Ritsu no merecía estar triste.

Mio nunca se atrevería a mirarla más allá de la amistad.

Y yo necesitaba traspasar esa puerta y hacerme con el corazón del príncipe… total sí la princesa no lo toma porque no podría la hechicera curarlo.


	6. Chapter 6

___**Capítulo 6:**_ _ **Distancia.**_

Desear y añorar lo que no se puede tener, es la enfermedad que me aqueja desde hace años. Y ahora mismo siento que la única forma de lograr alivio es tomar distancia de mi mejor amiga.

Eso pensaba a la vez que me acomodaba mis cabellos para intentar sentirme cómoda. Me peiné, con ayuda de mis dedos, de tantas maneras y formas hasta que noté, me vi en la obligación de observarme, como mi mirada se había vuelto oscura, como un sol tapado de nubes, apoyé mi frente sobre la superficie fría del espejo y respiré hasta lograr que se empañara por completo el vidrio. Cerré mis ojos y decidí dejar de preocuparme por el cómo mis cabellos estaban, así que los liberé y dejé que se acomodaran sobre mi rostro como ellos querían y deseaban. Al salir del baño me encontré con ella aún medio dormida, sentada en su cama, con las sábanas tapando parte de sus sus hermosas piernas, vi el cómo se estiraba como sí fuese un gato, buscando así seguro lograr despertarse del todo. Bostezo sin taparse la boca, por qué íbamos a intentar mantener las apariencias sí éramos amigas desde siempre, así que las costumbres de ambas tanto negativas como positivas las conocíamos tan bien que podría expresar en pocos renglones como sus cabellos negros se levantaban y como varios remolinos se creaban luego de pasar una noche. Sí, ella se movía tanto en la cama, que aunque habíamos estado en pijamadas con el resto del club, nunca lo mostro a ellas. Recuerdo el cómo agarraba el futón con fuerza para no destaparse y hasta tenía miedo de roncar o quedar expuesta ante los ojos de las demás. Sí ella a veces tiraba las sábanas a un costado, desabrigándose, y quedando expuesta por eso a mitad de la noche tenía como costumbre despertarme y taparla con cuidado. Eso debería de cambiar… tantas cosas debían de intentar modificar en mi día a día.

\- - Buen día, Ritsu- dijo mientras se limpiaba las lagañas con sus manos-

Sonreí y me permití mirarla completamente al saber que ella no podía atestiguar el cómo yo la estaba observando. Asentí con mi cabeza, y nuevamente como todos los días pude ser testigo del como una reina peligrosa se despabilaba, una ceremonia de la cual nunca me aburriría. Su estiramiento concluyo y pude ver el como ella buscaba con lentitud el reloj notando que todavía faltaban unos minutos para que su alarma sonara con entusiasmo. Ella se despabilo y dirigió un gesto de sorpresa a mi persona, como yo conocía todo aspecto de ella, ella conocía los míos. Y el estar preparada antes que ella era algo extraño, atípico y si ella respondiera lo catalogaría como el "fin del universo". Aparte mis ojos con molestia y aparente molestarme de antemano. Caminé tres pasos hasta el closet y saqué un abrigo y con la misma prisa me la coloqué. Con media sonrisa levanté mi mano y saludé con ella a Mio y sin dar muchas explicaciones de mi poco asiduo comportamiento salí del departamento que compartía con ella y ahora se había transformado en mi infierno personal.

Cerré la puerta con cuidado y di inicio a un día en el que debía de tomar cierta distancia con ella, sin que se viera extraño o raro, acción que la veía complicada porque ella notaba las cosas más simples, excepto mi afecto por ella.

Apenas sentí que me había distanciado lo suficiente de la puerta, mi media sonrisa me abandono y suspire con cansancio, una larga noche fue la que pase, di muchas vueltas y estuve planeando el cómo enfrentarme a este problema. Siempre supe que algún día esto me iba a pasar, pero lo fui posteargando y me convencía de que yo iba a poder confesar mis sentimientos, lo cual lo fui cancelando año tras año cada vez que ella me confesaba que necesitaba mi amistad y sin ella no podría haber hecho tantas cosas.

\- Postergar- palabra que se me escapo de mis labios sin mi permiso-

Deseaba llorar, sumergirme nuevamente en ese estado anímico en el cual mis sentimientos se manifestaban con sinceridad. Sin embargo, no lo logre porque una mano me sacó de mis pensamientos y me hizo saltar de mi lugar.

\- - ¡Ritchan!- una bella voz logró sacarme de mi estado y como si fuese normal se colocó frente a mí para observarme, sus ojos brillaban con tanta felicidad que casi logra sacar los nubarrones que se habían instalado en mis ojos y yo me había resignado a que por siempre estarían ahí- ¡Buen día!

Por unos segundos me quede sin poderle contestar, que podría decirle a esa persona que intentaba continuamente darme excusas y motivos para no parecer extraño mi distanciamiento con uno de los miembros de nuestra banda. Suspire con resignación, a la vez que baje mi rostro para que ella no observara mi angustioso gesto.

\- -Buen día Mugi chan- convencí a mi boca para que articulara esas pobres y simples palabras-

Di un paso al costado y decidí continuar con mi camino, mientras ella sin rechistar se sitúo a mi lado y transitó a la misma velocidad de mis pasos. Nunca entendí el cómo ella lograba perseguirme y hasta de manera consciente se situaba del lado opuesto de Mio. Mi sonrisa desapareció en el mismo instante que recordé a mi mejor amiga. Ella ahora seguro que estaba entrando a la ducha, o eligiendo las prendas que iba a utilizar tal y como me había dicho en el momento que empezamos el escalón de la universidad: le costaba elegir las prendas para todo el día, y que quizás extrañaba el uniforme. Ese día ella se probó tantos conjuntos, mientras que yo había elegido la primera prenda que saque de mi maleta, que aún seguía sin ser acomodada, y siendo que la de ella ya estaba vacía y descansando dentro del armario que le tocaba. Tan distintas somos pero hasta hoy seguíamos funcionando bien. Sin embargo, ahora mismo sentía que también eso iba a cambiar en nuestra vida cotidiana, ahora tenía un caballero, un príncipe azul (verdadero) que podía acompañarla y hacerla sentir una princesa de cuentos de hadas. Decidí reprimir mis sentimientos, mordiendo con fuerza mi labio inferior, sin darme cuenta mis pasos me llevaron a la cafetería. Observe a mi izquierda a Mugi que hasta ese momento había caminado sin rechistar en ningún instante, era como sí ella tuviera que guardar silencio sólo porque yo lo hacía. Me llegue a preguntar al verla, qué era lo que la hacía continuar estando a mi lado, o qué motivo era el que una hermosa sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, aunque tuviera que estar al lado de quién sólo deseaba ser tragado por la tierra. No la comprendía, nunca lo hice en todos estos años, hasta a veces sentía que ella era una de esas hermosas criaturas que van por la vida deslumbrando y regalando sonrisas a todos por igual. Me reí, hasta pienso que quizás sea un hada… Mugi seguro que no era de este mundo, nunca lo fue pero aquí está en silencio y notando cada cosa normal como sí fuese lo más interesante del mundo. Ella era como una niña que va descubriendo el cómo funciona las cosas y desea continuar buscando el porqué, el cómo y el para qué sirven todo lo que le rodeaba. ¿Será que ella me ve como algo fuera de lo común? Y es por eso que continua a mi lado, en vez de maravillarse con otra cosa.

Se qué ella observaba una de las máquinas tragamonedas que estaban a un costado de las mesas, casi todas estaban llenas de snacks y latas de gaseosas, de tantas marcas y gustos como podría uno no imaginarse. Busque lo que tanto le había atraído y note con media sonrisa que era una bebida cuyo envase tenía un personaje con el rostro rojo y de la boca escupía fuego. Me reí porque era el tipo de bebida que tanto mi hermano como yo la usaba para hacer retos personales, ¿hace cuando que no hablaba con mi pequeño hermano? Sin pensarlo tanto camine hasta esa máquina, y puse el cambio exacto y apreté el botón, ella me siguió y me estuvo mirando sin perder ninguna acción mía. Elegí la bebida y sin que ella se opusiera se la di en la mano. Durante todo ese tiempo, ella había logrado lo que yo no hubiese podido hacer sola, mis pensamientos y acciones habían tenido otro dueño.

Sin decir alguna palabra busque la fila para que ambas busquemos el desayuno que daba el comedor de la universidad, pocas veces iba, casi siempre terminaba despertándome tarde y me saciaba con algunas galletas hasta la hora del almuerzo, sin embargo, ahora con mi urgencia de irme de mi prisión, acepte la idea de que me iba a volver asidua a este sitio.

\- - Ritsu, gracias- me dijo y de manera sorpresiva me abrazo por la espalda y se colgó de mi cuello, sentí su aliento sobre mi nuca, era cálido tal y como lo es ella-

No le respondí de manera inmediata, sólo me permití ese afecto que alejaba mis malos pensamientos. Lleve con lentitud y cuidado, casi con miedo, mi mano derecha y acaricie un trayecto de la piel desnuda de su brazo. Ella recibió tal caricia y me la respondió achicando aún más el espacio que nos separaba, sentí sus pechos en mi espalda, y ahí sí reaccioné con un poco de rapidez porque mis mejillas empezaron a hervir de calor, y no quería que ella supiera que mi cuerpo reaccionaba a las muestras de amistad de ella, no deseaba que me mal interpretará.

\- Casi es nuestro turno- mencione para alejarme un poco de ella y tomar un poco de distancia, la suficiente para que no pareciera extraña-

Mugi fue retirando sus manos poco a poco, desenredándose de mi cuerpo, sin embargo, dejando por unos minutos extensos la calidez de su piel sobre la mía. Una bella sonrisa alumbró su rostro, un extraño brillo ahora se había instalado en su mirada, era cómo sí ella me dijera: "Lo sé todo, no debes de ocultarlo".

Volvió a instalarse un silencio entre ambas, ya que a nuestro alrededor, muchas voces se iban formando, el comedor se fue llenando de otros estudiantes que buscaban con hambre frenética satisfacer a su estómago vacío. Muchos de ellos mantenían conversaciones sobre las siguientes evaluaciones, sobre salidas o tal vez sólo hablaban de sus parejas y las actividades que realizaban.

Un deportista paso con rapidez por el lado de Mugi, logrando empujarla a un costado, con rapidez coloque mi mano sobre su cintura y la lleve al otro lado, cambiando con ella de posiciones. Mugi estaba ahora mismo protegida entre la pared y mi cuerpo, miré con enfado al joven acelerado y estuve a poco de exigirle una disculpa, pero una risa feliz me hizo voltear la mirada y focalizarla en la chica de cabellos rubios que se tocaba los labios como sí hubiese sido besada por primera vez. Levante una ceja en gesto de curiosidad.

\- - Picante- logró decir mientras me mostraba la botella abierta-

Me olvide del atleta, me olvide de que no deseaba volver a mi habitación, , y por primera vez en muchos días empecé a reírme de manera sincera. Una gran carcajada nació de mi boca y unas lágrimas de alegría se formaron de mis ojos. Ella había logrado que me olvidará de Mio en tan pequeña acción.

\- -¡Rittchan no te rías! - inflo los cachetes aún más para mostrarse enojada, sin embargo, provocaba lo contrario… me daban ganas de apretarlos y hasta seguirle provocando más gestos así de parecidos-

Muchos nos observaron, no me importó, creo que todos pensaron que se trataba de una pareja, y más cuando de la nada le saqué la botella y sin pestañear bebí la mitad de ella de un solo trago. Ella me observo estupefacta, a la vez que sus labios parecían más rojos que de costumbre, no entendí el porqué de esa mirada hasta que recordé el significado: un beso indirecto le acabe de dar. Aparte el pico de la botella unos pequeños centímetros, casi se me cae de la mano, sentí que había hecho algo malo. Tan malo que ya no podía dirigir mi mirada color miel en dirección a ella. Una mano suave de pianista me saco la botella y con un gesto agresivo, competitivo tomó el resto del líquido de la misma manera que yo lo había hecho. Intentando tomar el riesgo y colocando al final un gesto de poco agrado, pero de forma valiente el contenido lo terminó acabando.

Le sonreí, ahora ambas estábamos coloradas, en parte por el picante y otra por esa acción de compartir la misma bebida. Lo segundo ambas lo íbamos a negar, tal y como los mentiros lo hacen para justificar algunas acciones mal tomadas.

Nuestras miradas chocaron… nuestros alientos se agitaron… y de la nada ambas empezamos a reírnos de la cara de la otra.

Muchos detuvieron sus conversaciones frívolas mañaneras para mirarnos y buscar el motivo del porque estábamos riéndonos tan temprano por la mañana, y como si fuésemos dos niñas pequeñas la jefa de la cocina nos gritó y nos dijo que era nuestro turno de ser servidas.

Mugi se me adelanto, en tantos impulsos, primero porque fue la que dejó de reírse y segundo me invitó el desayuno. La única función que me dejó hacer fue llevar la bandeja de ambas y seguirla hasta el lugar a dónde ella e gustará estar, aunque ahora mismo siento que podría seguirla a cualquier lado y no me importaría perderme en esa mirada color cielo.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7: Segundo distanciamiento.

Él era tan distinto a todo lo que yo conocía, bueno en realidad no conozco a muchos jóvenes, pero era el ideal a todo lo que soñé, me hacía sentir protegida y segura alrededor suyo. En su compañía el tiempo pasaba de una manera a veces incomoda, ya que no sabía que aportar o decir, sin embargo, los silencios entre ambos no me eran tan incomodos como lo pensaba e imaginaba.

Hiro Yuuki lograba entre nosotros ese clima romántico que tanto anhelé y que me permití ahora que estaba cursando la universidad. Su apariencia arreglada y su forma de expresarse, junto con esa mirada que continuamente me dirigía. Sus hombros anchos, sus manos, con nerviosismo, tomaron de las mías para combatir el frio, durante este día. Esta cita que él me estaba llevando, permitiéndose una salida a mi lado Él sabia de mis gustos románticos así que me estuvo esperando a la salida de mis clases con una rosa que estaba perdiendo algunos pétalos, sus mejillas estaban aún más coloradas que el abrigo que yo estaba usando. Su vergüenza era tanta que una de mis compañeras paso y le felicito levantando un pulgar. Logrando que su rostro se volviera de un color aún más carmesí, pero que estaba a juego con el mío. Nuestro nerviosismo, nuestra timidez es lo que compartimos, por suerte, no nuestros miedos. Él era quién iba a enfrentarse contra las arañas, los insectos y hasta con los percebes sí mi vida estuviera en riesgo, lo digo porque, Hiro Yuukiya lo demostró la primera vez que nos cruzamos por el campus, nuestro encuentro fue predestinado, tal y como sucede en los cuentos de hadas: él un gallardo príncipe, yo una princesa en serios apuros… Sí, ese día me encontraba abrazada a mis rodillas mientras un feo y horrible sapo me observaba, antes me había arrinconado hacía un árbol. No tenía escapatoria, y así fue como él apareció y con valentía (así es como lo veía) logró asustarlo y así me vi salvada.

El joven que estaba frente a mí, no le tenía miedo a nada, según él porque se crío fuera de la ciudad, o, porque cuando era niño jugaba con cada insecto o animal que se le cruzara, quiso mentirme, pero no pudo, en realidad no era juego sino más una tortura para el pobre ser que usaba para entretenerse. Ahora, con la edad, Hiro Yuuki se lamentaba y hasta se horrorizaba por contarme su grado de salvajismo. Una parte de mí se escandalizó otra se imaginaba a un pequeño niño jugando con un bicho bolita, como si fuera una pelotita, me enternecía pensar en eso y hasta podría imaginar que lo hubiese conocido antes, que quizás con él lograría vencer mis miedos y no como...

Miré con sorpresa que el camarero esperaba impaciente que eligiera que iba a almorzar, ¿cuántos minutos habían pasado? Me pregunté a la vez que miré con un sonrojo que quemaba mis mejillas a Yuuki.

\- Akiyama, ¿todavía no has decidido? –

Me pregunto a la vez que sonreía de manera forzosa, como sí ocultará un poco su vergüenza ante el mesero, sin esperar mi respuesta él ordeno por mí. No recuerdo que plato fue, ni siquiera recuerdo que había en el menú, sólo sé que sus ojos por unos segundos se nublaron como sí estuviese apagando una ira interna con tan solo una sonrisa amable. Un pequeño cambio que se gestó fue el que me hizo empezar a mirarlo con más nitidez, él siempre era correcto en todo momento, pero por primera vez, Yuuki hizo algo sin esperar mi respuesta. Por unos minutos, deje de darle prioridad a ese pensamiento, hasta ahora siempre todas mis amigas se tomaban con paciencia mi dilema a la hora de elegir lo que más se me antojaba. A veces hasta leía dos o tres veces que ingredientes tenía y señalaba el platillo con mi dedo, eso hacía que Ritsu sonriera y me dijera: "La reina no puede decidir, como vasallo es mi deber pedir uno de los platillos y compartirlo con ella". Luego, un chichón se formaba en su cabeza, porque no debía de humillarme al decirlo en voz alta. Es la segunda, miento, no sé cuántas veces, su nombre ha surgido dentro de mis pensamientos. Quizás, es porque estaba acostumbrada a ella, a su presencia, a sus chistes sin sentido, hasta a su mirada color miel.

Yuuki notó que yo había perdido interés así que tomó el atrevimiento de tomar mi mano por encima de la mesa, y con una sonrisa llena de afecto, la acarició con su pulgar. Logrando que me alejará de mis pensamientos y sólo me enfocará en él y tan sólo en él. Una sutil caricia que logró que me olvidará de todo lo que estaba pensando, hasta de las nimiedades como que él había encargado el mismo menú para ambos, y que la pasta no era una de mis favoritas, pero ahí estábamos los dos, con las mejillas enrojecidas como si nos reflejáramos mutuamente.

Al final, sólo pude elegir el postre…

Dicen que tiempo pasa cuando estas con la persona que te gusta, que quisieras que fuera eterno, que nunca acabará. Pero, con Yuuki sentí que el tiempo era el mismo de siempre, pasó como si fuese una clase aburrida y tranquila. Sí el planifico la cita de manera perfecta, y sin contratiempos ya estábamos caminando muy cerca del otro, él parecía hasta deseoso de tomar mi mano, varias veces noté el movimiento que hacía de limpiar el sudor con su pantalón, cómo sí intentará que fuera perfecto y para nada desagradable.

Ese acto me pareció tierno. Sus ojos buscaron a veces los míos y cuando no lo lograban hacía un mohín con sus labios. Hiro Yuuki era por sobre todas las cosas bastante expresivo, tan diferente a cómo yo lo era. La note que ella me había dado pegaba por como la trataba y el cómo era con los demás, mi timidez era uno de los contratiempos que debía de afrontar, no podía esperar toda la vida que la otra persona hiciera el primer pasó para llegar a mi lado. Me arme de valor y con gesto decidido intenté buscar su mano derecha, para así entrelazar nuestros dedos, como tanto había visto en las novelas. Sin embargo, no lo hice, no porque él no estaba predispuesto sino porque mi rango de visión notó en una de las tiendas de accesorios una tiara amarilla, muy parecida a la que Ritsu usaba.

Me frene de golpe, y sin preocuparme por mi acompañante entré a la tienda, el sonido de la campana sonó dos veces, una por mi y otra por Yuuki quién con vergüenza intentaba ocultarla mirando alrededor, haciéndose pasar por alguien interesado pero en realidad creo yo, que estaba esperando con paciencia que algún objeto me llamará la atención, para así comprármelo y sorprenderme. Tendría que haber continuado con la cita ideal, que imagine toda mi vida, pero ahí estaba la tiara amarilla que sólo se diferenciaba de la otra, por tener un amarillo no tan llamativo.

Sostuve el adorno con cuidado, con cautela y sin que la dueña me observará, probe la resistencia del plástico y también el tamaño, conocía a mi hiperactiva amiga, aunque últimamente algo le estaba ocurriendo, cómo sí estuviera en modo apagado y sólo reaccionaba sí uno le exigía las cosas de manera directa, a veces hasta casi tuve que repetir un simple pedido varias veces. Su seño ya no era el mismo, habrá madurado sin que yo lo hubiese notado, me pregunte y luego me respondí con media sonrisa, ella era siempre sería la misma Ritsu.

Sostuve la tiara amarilla, y como sí estuviera haciendo un hechizo, pensé en el anterior adorno, no entendía muy bien como esté desapareció de su lugar, o el porqué ella no recordaba que había pasado. Sólo sé que al otro día estuvo atándose el cabello con una cinta y parecía una calabaza… o una palmera mejor dicho.

Yuuki noto mi sonrisa y se acercó a mi, y asustándome me habló cerca del oído/

\- Quieres que te la compré?- preguntó algo sorprendido porque seguro que no me imaginaba con ese tipo de color tan amarillo-

Negué con la cabeza de manera reiterativa.

\- Ritsu- chan, mi amiga, necesita atar sus cabellos- me reí de manera infantil- ella siempre se queja que no puede tocar la batería-

Hiro Yuuki siguió mirándome de manera severa, cómo sí le hubiese molestado ese comentario… como si le hubiese molestado que yo estuviera pensando en Ritsu en vez mi misma. Pero, como había pasado antes, esa mirada desapareció de la faz de su rostro dejando una sonrisa aún más amable que de costumbre.

\- Ya que estamos aquí- se aclaró la voz- porque no eliges algo para ti, será mi regalo… un pequeño recuerdo de esta cita.

Y como si fuese una orden, busque entre los exhibidores algo que me llamará la atención, al no encontrarlo en un principio y viendo que él también estaba ansioso de salir del local, ya que la dependienta nos observaba aún más impaciente que el mozo, deseosa de la compra para luego cerrar y seguro irse a su casa. Éramos sus últimos clientes, y, yo, sólo había pensado en comprar la tiara, y ahora me sentía culpable, podría haber desplazado esa compra unos días después y no ahora. Al final, Yuuki se acercó al mostrador y noto unos accesorios para el celular. Eligió dos parecidos y con media sonrisa, los compró. Nuevamente, sentí que debía de cambiar mi forma de ser, sí no quería molestarle por mis vacilaciones.

Recibí mi regalo, y con una sonrisa llena de felicidad, noté que desde ese día ambos íbamos a tener la misma correa para el celular, vi que era un pequeño y diminuto plato que parecía contener una pasta con su salsa, y hasta de manera detallada habían puesto unas albóndigas aún más diminutas que el plato blanco. Él esperaba mi agradecimiento por su gesto romántico, seguro que estaba pensando que ese pequeño objeto representaba nuestra salida. Mantuve mi sonrisa, e hice que bajara su rostro con un gesto de mi mano, me puse de puntitas de pie y bese su mejilla.

Ahora sentí que el cambió se gestó en mí, por primera vez, tomé la iniciativa…

Sentí como mis mejillas quemaban como sí el sol les hubiese dado durante todo el día.

Sentí el corazón latir con rapidez.

Sentí la adrenalina que tanto nombran los libros…

Y me vi por primera vez, gracias al reflejo de la vidriera que habíamos visitado, como una adulta y no como una niña. Me observe, y pude por un segundo ver lo que tanta, con perplejidad, sentía Yuuki al verme.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más en su rostro y sin pedir permiso se abalanzó con alegría para regalarme un abrazo que hizo que muchas personas a nuestro alrededor sonrieran por nuestra expresión de cariño, hasta pude escuchar el cuchicheo de una pareja de ancianos decir que la juventud estaba perdida. Quise separarme, pero sería muy injusto para él, así que con un poco de humillación me escondí cerrando los ojos y apoyando mi frente en su hombro derecho, cosa que el interpreto como sí yo quisiera un abrazo aun más estrecho.

Pude sentir su corazón en mi oído…

¿Así es como se siente el amor?

Él se separó lentamente, como sí no quisiera perder la calidez obtenida, y con una mirada llena de vida, tomó la decisión de agarrar mi mano y arrastrarme junto a él, caminamos con el mismo ritmo y hasta parecíamos uno solo, y con un poco de tristeza al llegar a la puerta de nuestro complejo de departamentos para estudiantes, se despidió de mi mano y de mi presencia con un tierno saludo y una promesa que me iba a escribir a penas llegará a su cuarto, el cual compartía con un extraño y raro sujeto.

Ahora, mientras, yo caminaba a la puerta y él en dirección hacía su hogar, ambos nos dimos la vuelta al mismo tiempo, con esa pista supe que él estaba predestinado para estar a mi lado.

Entré al complejo de departamentos, subí las escaleras, aún con la sensación de que miles de mariposas revoloteaban en mi panza.

Felicidad esa era la palabra que describía el cómo me estaba sintiendo, y en cada paso me sentí en las nubes, ¿cómo sería besarlo?

Casi estaba llegando al piso que compartía con mi mejor amiga, busque en el bolso mis llaves, y mientras lo hacía mi sonrisa se fue borrando al escuchar desde afuera la risa característica de Ritsu.

Me sorprendió, hasta pegué mi oído sobre la madera, cómo sí necesitará cerciorarme que esa risa escandalosa se originaba en mi departamento. No entendí, el porqué me molesto, sí Ritsu siempre se reía… pero, ahora que lo pensaba, hace mucho que no escuchaba tanto sonido de ella.

Negué con la cabeza, seguro que era una idea superficial, quizás como no compartíamos las mismas clases, ya no podía estar tanto al pendiente de ella como antes. Seguro que, era eso y nada más, porque Ritsu era del tipo que siempre se reía de todo y más de mí así que era imposible que, ella, no se hubiese reído como siempre en mi presencia en estos días. Me despreocupe, aunque parte de mi ser, seguro que continuaba dándole vueltas a esa idea. Ahora quería y necesitaba solucionar una cuestión, con quién o de qué se estaba riendo.

Abrí la puerta con cuidado, sin hacer ningún tipo de ruido a la vez que sostenía la tiara envuelta en papel de regalo, un papel lleno de avioncitos y nubes que sólo a un niño le hubiese gustado. Quería verle su rostro cuando recibiera su regalo, necesitaba ver la misma sonrisa que ella me dio el día que yo le regale la tiara que parece que perdió y que casi la rete por ese descuido, sin embargo no lo hice porque recordé que ya tenía muchos años, y que seguro ella no deseaba decirme que se había roto por el desgaste de los años. Ella esconde ese tipo de cosas.

Al entrar, primero note que Ritsu estaba sentada en su silla, de su cuello le había atado una toalla que ocultaba casi la mitad de su cuerpo. Con una sonrisa que hasta ese momento pensé con arrogancia que sólo me la dirigía a mí, y que la estaba compartiendo con alguien más… Ese alguien sostenía unas tijeras y a escasos centímetros de su rostro, y con un gesto concentrado, corto con cuidado el largo del flequillo, lo suficiente como para que no le llegará a molestar a Ritsu.

Me sorprendí, al ver que Ritsu sonreía a Mugi, hice ruido cerrando la puerta con fuerza, para que ellas supieran que no estaban solas y que yo había llegado. El sonido hizo que Mugi diera un pequeño salto, el filo de la tijera resbalo sobre la mejilla, demasiado cerca de sus ojos color miel, de mi mejor amiga.

Ritsu en vez de decir algo, sólo llevo su mano hasta la tijera que ahora estaba sobre su regazo, luego con la otra mano tanteo la piel, por un segundo sentí la necesidad de correr a su lado, al ver que en su dedo índice tenía pequeños rastros de sangre. Intenté dar los pasos que me separaban de ella, para disculparme sinceramente por no haber golpeado antes, por haberlas asustado, por haber tenido esa reacción por algo que era insignificante.

¿Desde cuándo sentía que Ritsu me pertenecía?

Mis disculpas se vieron obsoletas cuando sentí como Mugi fue la primera en reaccionar, llevando sus manos suaves a los costados del rostro de Ritsu, note como sus ojos azules estudiaron la herida. Y con su voz de heredera y acostumbrada a dar órdenes se dirigió a mi:

\- Mio- dijo sin el chan y parecía que tenía un tono despectivo, bueno me lo merecía- necesito que me traigas el botiquín de primeros auxilios-

Ritsu aún en estado de Shock me observaba, estudie su mirada ahora que ya no tenía sus ojos tapados por el largo flequillo, note ausencia de brillo, lo relacione quizás porque sin querer ella se había accidentado.

\- Deja que me haga cargo- dije esmerándome para que saliera valiente mi proposición apartando lejos mis miedos y hasta me acerque a ellas dos-

Vi como ella negó con la cabeza, y con una sonrisa no del todo sincera primero me miró a mi para luego, refugiarse en los ojos de Mugi.

\- Mio Chuan te desmayaras y terminaremos asistiéndote- bromeo, pero aunque sonreía parecía que no lo hacía con todo su rostro, parecía más un reproche que otra cosa- Mejor voy directamente al baño-

Apartó con cuidado a Mugi y aunque parecía que esta deseaba seguirla, Ritsu no se lo permitió encerrándose sola para cursarse así misma.

Mugi observo el regalo que había caído al piso cuando yo quise acercarme a ellas, vi las gotas de sangre en el piso, y por un instante estuve con deseos de irme del departamento. Pero, tenía que madurar y enfrentarme a mis temores, así que levanté del suelo el regalo, y cruce mis brazos atándome al lugar, mientras Mugi limpiaba tanto los cabellos como la sangre del suelo.

A veces su mirada color cielo se dirigía a la puerta del baño y creo que se frenaba así misma para no golpearla o entrar para ver el cómo estaba nuestra enérgica baterista.

No quería confesar, pero sentí que había interrumpido un momento entre ellas, cuando Ritsu salió del baño llevaba en la mejilla una bandita (curita), la cual tenía dibujos de gatitos… Recordé que ella, había comprado la caja por sí yo tuviera una lastimadura por el bajo, y que según ella las compró porque a mí me gustaban las cosas tiernas. Me reí porque en ella no se le veía bien, y eso que estaba acostumbrada a verla con las rodillas y codos lastimados. En ella quedaban mejor las comunes y no con dibujos. Me quise acercar a ella, pero alguien se interpuso entre ambas, Mugi con una sonrisa amable se colocó en la espalda de ella para desatar el nudo y así concluir con el corte de cabellos.

\- Qué opinas, Mio- chan- preguntó la heredera a la vez que con sus dedos peinaban los cabellos rebeldes de Ritsu y de manera que me sorprendió ella se dejaba hacerlo- Ahora, sí podemos ver las bonitas orbes doradas-

Murmuró en vano ya que ambas lo oímos.

Ritsu suspiró y sin esperar disculpas se dirigió a la cocina, no sin antes responderle:

\- No creo que me quede bien, pero como tú dijiste necesito despejar mi visión aunque ahora creo que me volverán a confundir con un chico-

Ninguna de las dos dijo nada, Mugi sonrió sin darle importancia, era como sí no le importará lo que los demás veían, sino más bien ahora parecía aún más concentrada en mirar a Ritsu, y eso me enojo un poco. Con rapidez me acerque a ella y extendí mi regalo, el cual en un principio ella no entendió, pero luego lo acepto sonriéndome no como antaño sino como si estuviera conteniéndose.

\- Gracias- dijo y abrió el regalo de manera que el papel quedo destrozado-

Con ansias espere su reacción… pero esta llego no de la manera que yo lo imagine, no con esa sonrisa alegre, sino más bien parecía estar observando algo que le hiciera daño.

\- Gracias…

Susurró otro agradecimiento, aunque este más apagado. Con cuidado coloco la tiara, como si se tratará de una obligación, casi estuve por preguntar el porque no parecía feliz. Mi gesto le debió de decir algo, ya que luego de terminar de acomodar el accesorio amarillo en su cabeza, en dónde siempre debía de estar aunque ahora los mechones al estar más cortos se hacían los difíciles para acomodar y amenazaban en levantarse.

Igual, ella la acomodo sin necesidad de un espejo, y con una sonrisa que se extendió en todo su rostro excepto en su mirada, me abrazo y ahora sí podía sentir que era mi Ritsu la misma de siempre y no esa chica que parecía que estaba pasando un mal momento por sus malas notas… y tampoco esa Ritsu que se reía en presencia de la rubia.

El abrazo concluyo, cuando me queje y amenace en golpearla. Ella me obedeció con rapidez esta vez. No sé por qué pero al contrarió del abrazo de yuuki sentí como el corazón de Ritsu se detuviera, como sí estuviera agonizando… igual eran imaginaciones mías, era imposible que nuestra baterista no tuviera un corazón enérgico y vivaz.

La visitante sin decir palabra alguna, observo con atención nuestro gesto amistoso. A veces me preguntó sí Mugi, soñaba despierta, deseando tener, aunque sea la mitad, la suerte que yo tengo, al tener una tan buena amiga como Ritsu.

Ahhhhhhh me costó, y juro que no sé que escribí…

Sobre el nombre del novio, me disculpo, ahora sí lo bautice (después cambió el nombre que use previamente y que no recuerdo en dónde esta)

Muchas gracias por leer… y espero que les guste esta actualización, juro que estuve sin saber como escribirlo, varios días veía el documento y no podía pasar de la primera frase.

Opiniones sobre el capítulo… son muy bienvenidas…

¿Qué les parece el novio?

¿Soy mala con Ritsu?

Entropía (algún día corregiré esta historia)


End file.
